


【授权翻译】you committed, I'm your crime以我为名的犯罪

by BX2 (bury_me_alive)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO设定, Alpha美国（黑塔利亚）, M/M, Omega英国（黑塔利亚）, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 亚瑟也不是, 交配期/发情, 平行宇宙-超级英雄/超能力, 强奸/非自愿性行为威胁, 强奸/非自愿性行为尝试, 成结, 护工！亚瑟, 支配/服从意味, 杀手！阿尔弗雷德, 模糊的自愿性行为, 肢体威胁, 这很复杂, 阿尔弗雷德不是个好人, （但说真的我写的全是这个）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bury_me_alive/pseuds/BX2
Summary: 亚瑟·柯克兰的工作是在莱卜林思监狱里担任护工，那里关押着正在服刑的危险罪犯和超人类。作为对他犯下多桩罪行的一种惩戒，这总比在暗无天日的牢房里慢慢腐烂要舒服得多。尽管亚瑟打心眼里讨厌这份工作，可一切也还算强差人意。如果，这意味着他还能保有一些自由，他便心甘情愿地接受这份苦役。如果他没有遇到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的话。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】you committed, I'm your crime以我为名的犯罪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you committed, i'm your crime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/681277) by magpieCastiel. 



> 现在还会有人看黑塔利亚的文吗？？总之不管怎样，这是一篇（几乎没怎么校对过的）垃圾小说。  
> （标题来自比莉·艾利什的copycat）
> 
> 模糊的自愿性行为警告

*译者注：Labyrinth,音译为莱卜林思，有“迷宫”之意。  
ABO专有名词：宣示主权-claim，主权标记-claiming bite。

要是非得说这份政府委派的莱卜林思监狱的工作有什么好处——亚瑟一边被人领着经过那由水泥与钢铁浇注而成、照得透亮的过道，一边在心里想道——那就是这儿没有一刻让他觉得无聊。给那些超级反派和危险的超人类当护工不是他出于自愿选择的职业道路，但作为社区服务的一种形式，至少这工作很有意思。更不用说，这比他在这里的监狱待过的短暂时光要好得多；他可是不得不苦苦哀求家里人动用关系介入才得到了出狱改造的机会。Omega的身份给他带来了许多好处。法官总愿意相信他们本性纯洁无暇，而且容易受到他人操控。毕竟，什么样的omega会心甘情愿加入坏人的犯罪团伙去到处惹是生非呢？

——答案是：亚瑟·柯克兰。当然他的假释官们没必要知道这些，他们只需知道：他的感应能力现在处于抑制状态，以及他母亲在被逮捕前曾教导他医术。剩下的秘密亚瑟到死都不会吐露半个字——至少在他的社区矫治结束前的二十几年都是这样。

今天和往常没有什么不同。一个刚被逮捕的罪犯、一位来到莱卜林思监狱的新客人、又一具等待修补的躯体。尽管那些超人类声称自己是完美的英雄，他们在逮捕罪犯时却常常做得过火，而亚瑟则是必须为他们擦屁股收拾残局的那个人。虽然他正在服用抑制药物，但他依然能靠隔空移物的感应能力完成那些精细繁复的工作。而且，他的手艺也比大多数人要精湛得多。

“里面就是了。”给他带路的警卫说。这个叫科尔·乔赛的Alpha从未摘下过他的墨镜与那根没点燃的雪茄。“尽量别太久，柯克兰。这家伙很危险。”

这几乎令亚瑟微笑起来。“哪个不是呢？”他滑进房间，无视乔赛那不加掩饰的紧随着他臀部的目光，甚至都没看一眼躺在桌子上的那人，直到房间门发出嘶声在他身后关闭。

一股气味立刻充斥着亚瑟的鼻腔，鲜明而浓烈，几乎教人难以忍受，像咖啡与黑巧克力一样浓郁，还有一种说不出的感觉沉重地积压在亚瑟的肩上。

他定睛一看，几乎连心脏都停止了跳动。

此前，他从没有亲眼见到过这个人。此人与亚瑟他们的家族涉及的是完全不同的犯罪领域，亚瑟是家里人的心肝宝贝；总是被其他成员小心翼翼地呵护着，尽可能多地远离危险，哪怕他才是力量最可怕的那个。然而，就算这个人藏在其他一百万人中间，他也能凭借此人恶名远扬的面孔认出对方。不论是在地上还是地下世界，所有人都认得他，所有人都敬畏他。然而，此时此刻，房间里却只有他和亚瑟两个人，一阵恐惧的战栗直冲上他的脊柱。

可他还是朝里面走去，因为这是他的工作，他不能让假释官知道自己对一个罪犯感到惧怕。那alpha正躺在灰色的桌子上一动不动，只有他的胸膛在缓慢地上下起伏。他有一副传统意义上的帅气外表——宽阔的肩膀，长腿，方下巴以及挺拔的鼻梁。一头金发杂乱得恰到好处，眼镜在他的脑袋旁边整齐地放着。他穿着西裤和一件剪裁合身的礼服衬衫，还有两条勾勒出他V字形身材的背带，脖子上搭着一条松垮垮的领结。没有一件衣服上面不带着血迹。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。他大概是这个国家里最危险的人物之一，而他甚至不是超人类。他不仅精于枪械与花言巧语的话术，而且早早便将道德观念弃之不顾。许多民众都知道他是个杀手，他也并不吝于向大众揭露自己的身份。没错，既然从降生开始就无声无息，为什么还要把身份隐藏起来呢？

亚瑟在桌子旁边停下脚步，扫视着琼斯的整个身体，开始大致评估伤势状况。琼斯被束缚带固定在桌子上，一根穿过胸膛，两根固定手脚。他的头发沾着血，一条手臂上有着长长的切口。似乎没有骨折的迹象，但从衬衫一个撕裂的口子里可以看到左侧肋骨有深紫色的淤青，也许肋骨需要重新固定。这并不是什么难事，更别说他可是有隔空取物的感应能力。

他很快地脱下琼斯身上的衬衫。虽然绑着束缚带有些麻烦，但亚瑟还是搞定了。白色的棉质衣物下面，是一具布满伤疤的结实身体。

亚瑟没有脸红，但背对着监控探头咬了咬嘴唇。他的病人有一具富有吸引力的身体，这不能怪他；琼斯懂得如何将自身的魅力像武器一样运用自如，已经不止一人因此被害甚而丧命。至少亚瑟不会像那样轻易地沦陷。

一番细致的检查让他发现琼斯的肋骨并没有骨折，仅仅有些擦伤。他头上的伤口已经开始愈合，头发里的血应该是从那里流出来的，亚瑟很快便将其修补好了。然而，手臂上的伤口才是比较棘手的。虽然已经不怎么流血，但切口非常深，如果没有及时用凝结剂的话，甚至足以致命。

亚瑟继续做着手头的工作，偶尔在他小心翼翼地为伤口消毒清理的时候抬起头观察琼斯的脸。他仍然像雕塑那样一动不动，只有缓慢而轻柔的呼吸声，他的脸呈现出一派安静与祥和。看起来完全不像一个精神失常、对无端暴力有着强烈嗜好的雇佣杀手。尽管是这样——呃。亚瑟看起来也不过是一个有着乱糟糟的烟金色头发和雀斑的瘦小Omega。没人比他更清楚人不可貌相这句话的含义。

他带着十二万分的小心为琼斯的伤口进行缝合，细长的手指拿着针和线敏捷地来回穿梭。这几乎就和做刺绣活一样。亚瑟和他母亲都非常热衷于刺绣——当然是在空闲时间里，通常他都忙于摸索着替兄长们修补身上的断骨，或者用大脑将枪支撕成碎片。

当他再一次看向琼斯的脸的时候，明亮的蓝色眼睛正直直地盯着他。

亚瑟没有吓得跳起来。这并不是他第一次遇到这种情况。但他的手还是猛地抖了一下，扯到了琼斯的伤口。

琼斯的脸上浮现出宽大的可怕笑容，露出alpha尖利的犬齿，眼睛里闪烁着可怖的光芒。“嗨，美人儿。”他的口音简直不像是北方人。“你看起来味道不错。”

琼斯的声音里蕴含的语气让亚瑟的血液里流动着恐惧。他装作无视了那感觉，继续将注意力转回手里的针头和缝合线。“我不知道原来你还是食人主义者。”他用轻快的语气说，手里的动作比刚才稍稍用力了一些。亚瑟不能让琼斯知道自己的弱点。已经很长时间没有人真正知道他的弱点了。当然，他曾在那些官员面前装出一副楚楚可怜的模样，但亚瑟·柯克兰不会轻易被那些虚张声势的伎俩吓唬到。

琼斯大笑起来。他的整个身子都在结实的皮质束缚带下面抖个不停。当那阵笑声渐渐安静下来，他又开始盯着亚瑟，双眼如同猎食动物那样闪闪发亮。

亚瑟很少像现在这样感到自己如同一只待宰的猎物。他立刻决定自己不喜欢这种感觉。

——尽管他的肠胃正由于兴奋而阵阵搅动。

“太有趣了。你也很有趣。”琼斯将手指舒展开，手腕被黑色的皮条死死固定住。他的肌肉在亚瑟面前有力地收缩着，好像身上的伤口一点也不疼似的。“天哪，你可真漂亮。难道莱卜林思的每个罪犯都能受到这样的待遇吗？还是只有我一个人？”他稍稍转过脑袋，嘴角边挂着一副危险的笑容。“希望只有我。我不喜欢和其他人分享。”

亚瑟转了转眼珠。“真是万幸，我不属于你，琼斯先生。”

琼斯吐出一声鼻息。“可你也不属于其他任何人。”他说。他小心地长吸一口气，像在品味空气里亚瑟的气味。他的眼里闪过一道光，笑着露出牙齿。“你还没有被宣示过主权。就像等待采摘的诱人果实。我敢用一百块打赌你甚至还没让一只alpha操过你。”

亚瑟的双颊刷地一下变得通红，但他无视了这些，继续用线头给琼斯的伤口打上结。“我认为我接触alpha的经历和你没有任何关系。”他带着稍稍严厉些的声音说道。

但琼斯只是笑得更厉害了。“会和我有关系的。”他拉长了声音，带上一点南方口音。简直善变得可怕。“你该庆幸有这些束缚带在，甜心。你根本想不到要是没有它们我会对你做什么。”他从胸腔里发出低低的笑声。“我能让你尖叫。”

他的威胁并没让亚瑟吓得发抖，但琼斯说这话时的语气让他顿了顿。尽管以残暴著称，可琼斯从不是一个强奸犯。的确，他乐于引诱、强迫还有操控他人，但每个反派总还有自己的底线。

当然，他毫不怀疑琼斯说要让他尖叫是真心实意的。琼斯的光辉事迹告诉他一旦被激怒，他会毫不犹豫地大开杀戒。于是亚瑟向后退了一步，开始把他的工具放回手术盘里。

“你害怕我。这很可爱，真的。”琼斯的声音里带着沾沾自喜。那副典型的alpha嘴脸下隐藏着一头野兽。“你的确应该害怕，甜心。因为我是个危险的人。”

亚瑟扭过头，越过肩膀向男人投去一瞥。他立刻意识到这是个错误的决定；琼斯得意地笑了，他的目光烙在亚瑟身上，让亚瑟后知后觉地意识到这个姿势完全像在惺惺作态。

他整个转过来，身体向后倚靠在一张结实的灰色桌子上。“我遇到过很多危险的人。”

琼斯脸上的笑容变得更猖狂了。“但从没有像我这样的。”

亚瑟抬起一根眉毛。“你和那些alpha没有区别。自大而目中无人。”他将双臂交叉起来。“哪怕你懂得如何用枪杀人也不会改变这个事实。”

“我觉得这会改变很多事实。”琼斯密切而谨慎地看着他，像用刀子一点点在他的体内雕刻某种形状。一种他从未体验过的感觉。它使人感到异常不安，尽管他的脊髓尾部有一阵怪异的嗡嗡感。“但这不是我真正特别的地方。这也不是你害怕我的原因，说的对吗，美人儿？”

“你就像混沌邪恶的化身。”亚瑟很快地说，“我不想英年早逝。”

琼斯拼命控制才没笑出来。“怕死的人才不会给邪恶反派当护士保姆。”他眯起眼睛，仔细想了一会，接着再次大笑出声。他的脑袋向后仰去，露出长长的脖颈，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动。当他的视线再一次回到亚瑟身上的时候，那目光简直像要撕碎他的皮肤。“你很适合穿护士服——粉色的那种。粉色和你的那双眼睛很搭配。”

亚瑟卷起嘴唇露出牙齿。“多么alpha的想法。”

琼斯的嘴咧得更宽了。“红色看起来会更好。我敢打赌切开你喉咙的时候，你会发出许多美妙的声音。”

这显然不是非常alpha的想法。亚瑟没有把这句话告诉琼斯，而是保持了沉默。他眯缝起眼睛，小心地扯下沾满血的外科手套。琼斯依然目不转睛地看着他，目光如同野生动物那样炯炯有神，充满危险。

亚瑟将手套扔进垃圾桶，摩擦着双掌，拂去并不存在的灰尘。“我检查了一下你的伤势，”他告诉琼斯，向前靠近了几步以便将外科手术用的工具整齐地一字排开。“如果没有什么其他问题的话，我们就到这里。”他瞪了一眼琼斯，等着他装出一副可怜的样子央求亚瑟检查一下某个伤口。他不会是第一个这么做的病人，也绝不会是最后一个。

令他感到欣慰的是，琼斯并没有那么做。他只是大笑起来。这一次的笑声稍显得柔和些，几乎像是充满了诱惑。一阵颤栗冲上亚瑟的脊柱，但他无视了这股感觉。

“哦，”琼斯说。“你可真有趣。”他笑的时候露出亮白色的牙和犬齿，锋利得足以撕开一个人得喉咙。“我想我会让你慢慢死去。让你哀求我杀掉你。”他转动一只手，指间迅速地闪过一抹银色，亚瑟没看清那是什么。也许是戒指？“我打赌你哭泣的样子一定很好看。”

现在轮到亚瑟轻笑出声。“如果你想看到我哭泣的样子的话，琼斯先生，你可要等上一段时间了。”他已经十几年没有哭过了。

琼斯隔着束缚带耸耸肩。“也许吧，”他轻快地说。“没有证据最好别轻信什么事情，美人儿。”

“我能从你身上找到太多证据了。”亚瑟将手术推车推走。等琼斯被押解到牢房里关起来之后，有人会来给这些工具消毒。亚瑟的任务算是暂时完成了。“你现在动弹不得，琼斯先生。你的那些威胁空口无凭。”

琼斯大笑。“我正期待你这么说呢。”

他听见了金属割破皮革发出轻微的响动，以及耳朵里砰砰的心跳声，他以脚后跟为轴倏地转过身——下一刻，琼斯已经翻下桌子，压在他身上，用双腿夹住亚瑟的膝盖，两只手紧紧抓着他的手腕。

琼斯脸上露出一个几近疯狂的笑，他瞪大的眼睛像是两团熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰。他把亚瑟的手腕牢牢固定在他的头部两侧，不费吹灰之力地将他困住。他的脑袋向下低垂着，发梢轻拂亚瑟的鼻尖。

一种出自本能的真正的恐慌如同胆汁般冲上亚瑟的喉咙。他将这种感觉吞咽下去，注视着琼斯追随他动作的目光。然而，亚瑟对危险并不感到陌生，他的眼睛里没有流露出任何恐惧。他朝琼斯怒目而视，手指蜷缩着，心脏像一只逼入绝路的小兔那样跳得飞快。

琼斯眯缝起双眼。他的笑容没有丝毫消退，带着刺眼的光芒。“现在能为我哭泣了吗，美人儿？”

“来咬我啊，琼斯。”

琼斯的眼睛里亮起了某种锐利的危险物。他以快得几乎无法辨认的速度将脸埋进亚瑟的颈间。尖利的牙齿咬住了亚瑟的脖颈与肩膀间交汇处的肌肉，疼得以至于他几乎要哭出声，以至于让他感到一小股血从伤口里滋出。直觉立刻开始压抑亚瑟内心的怒火——低头屈从，向下躺平，在这只alpha面前臣服——可他只是呲起牙齿。

一切都发生在短短一秒钟内。紧接着门便打开，全副武装的警卫涌入房间，用步枪对准琼斯的后背。其中一个人大叫着命令琼斯立刻从他身上下来，把他的双手放在后脑勺上，并伴随着一阵谩骂。

琼斯慢慢地将下巴从亚瑟脖子上松开。他的舌头贴着伤口，让亚瑟畏缩，疼痛和愉悦在颅腔内混合成一股使人兴奋而迷醉的奇特感觉。尽管如此，当他与琼斯四目相对时，他还是狠狠地朝他一瞪，哪怕在他被粗暴地拴上手铐、脖子上被扎了一针的时候，亚瑟也没有回避男人锐利的目光。蓝色的双眼很快变得迷迷糊糊起来，但琼斯没有移开一次视线，也没有停止脸上的笑容，直到他的脑袋向前耷拉下去，彻底失去意识。

有那么一刻，亚瑟依然只是瞪着他。接着他从地上坐起来，用手按摩着手腕上即将变得淤青的地方。

“柯克兰先生！”一个警卫在他面前蹲下来。一位年轻的beta女性，有着一张漂亮得不像是属于这里的脸蛋。“您没事吧？”

亚瑟控制住不让自己的手颤抖，摸了摸咬痕。他白皙的手沾满了亮红色的血，并且一路顺着手指向下淌。他的脖子一动就疼，不过，这种程度和他经历过的比起来顶多算是小抓小挠。

愤怒和屈辱感在亚瑟胸中熊熊燃烧。“那个天杀的——胡迪尼[1]杂种，”他咆哮道，冲正被抬出房间的琼斯瘫软的躯体怒目而视。

琼斯给了他一个主权标记。一个他妈的主权标记。不是伴侣标记——谢天谢地，不是伴侣标记——但亚瑟仍能感受到它刺激产生的大量内啡肽。他的血管里有一种轻微的颤动，伴随着心跳有规律地起伏，他觉得自己仿佛一部该死的罗曼司小说里的omega。亚瑟知道这样深的咬痕，特别是来自像琼斯那样强大的alpha，是很难在两周之内消褪的。

去死吧，琼斯。如果亚瑟的能力可以恢复一些，琼斯现在已经变成一滩血水和内脏了。

万幸的是，由政府派发的抑制药物避免了这一局面的发生。他可绝不愿意再被扔进牢房里去；他已经花了两年时间努力做好一个安分守己的小公民。不过，至少，短时间内他不会再次看到琼斯。

三个星期过去了，他的主权标记还是没有彻底消失。这段时间内，亚瑟没有见到琼斯，不过他的上级向他讲述了琼斯是如何逃脱的。巧妙抓住一把没用过的手术刀，迅速解开手臂与胸腔，以及那一串除了被称为杰出的逃脱艺术作品外便没有语言可以形容的行云流水般的动作。

儿时的亚瑟非常喜爱逃脱艺术，因为那就像变戏法一样有趣。他的母亲拥有一小股真实的特异能力。但琼斯不是魔术师。他是自然所孕育的可怕产物。

尽管如此，亚瑟还是继续着他的工作，他开始穿显眼的高领衣服，并用中性的omega古龙水掩盖琼斯在他身上留下的气息。在一些犯人间发生了几次斗殴事件，但那些人不属于高危罪犯，不需要像琼斯以及其他精神失常的超人类那样单独关押。亚瑟负责一个一个替他们包扎好伤口。

当他再次见到琼斯时，已经过去了近一个月。

这天一切照常。亚瑟接到命令到莱卜林思去，他必须照他们说的办，因为不服从管教的后果就是受到进一步惩罚。和平时一样，科尔·乔赛负责护送他到医务室。亚瑟看不见那副墨镜下的视线，但他感受得到火热的目光正上下打量着他，追随着他细而长的双腿与腰部的曲线，他厌恶地卷起嘴唇。

“准备好再来一次了吗？”乔赛问他。不等亚瑟回答，他便继续向前走去。过往的经验告诉他，尽管乔赛对他感兴趣，但他并不在乎亚瑟的回答和想法。典型的alpha思维。“对这位小心点，柯克兰。”

乔赛的墨镜镜片后藏着笑容。显然他是不会说出为什么的。亚瑟又一次为服用的药物令他无法使用能力而感到沮丧。哪怕只有短短的一小片刻可以让他进入乔赛的大脑一探究竟，看看到底什么让他觉得如此好笑。亚瑟最讨厌被人瞒着。

乔赛穿过房门，他的手仿佛一块烙铁搁在亚瑟的下半背上。亚瑟立刻转过去准备怒斥他，但他已经关上了门。

“这还真是赏心悦目啊。”

亚瑟并没有惊得跳起来。琼斯的声音里充满了炽热的浓情蜜意和其他更危险黑暗的东西。他很快但小心地吸了一口气，然后转身面朝他，脸上带着冷淡而不耐烦的神情。

琼斯看起来和上一次见到他时没有太大变化。不过，现在他穿着和莱卜林思其他犯人一样的浅橘色狱服。他的上半部分衣服被脱了下来绑在腰间。这一次，他身上绑了更多束缚带、好几副金属手铐以及一条奇特的黑色锁链，亚瑟知道这是专为有着异于常人的力量的罪犯而准备的。他还戴上了莱卜林思标志性的黑色电击颈圈；那东西可以刺痛乃至使人失去知觉，在必要的情况下还可以直接杀死佩戴者。

琼斯的脸上扯出一个大大的笑容。“嗨，甜心，”他拉长了声音，口音里带上了点南方的味道。他歪了歪头，透过睫毛望向亚瑟，好像他不是什么臭名昭著的罪犯，而不过是一个乱使性子的小孩。“想我了吗？”

“这很难，琼斯先生，”亚瑟一边说，一边眯缝起眼睛，“尤其是在你留下那份礼物之后。”

琼斯的目光落在亚瑟白色衬衫下隐隐发痒的咬痕伤口上。他目不转睛地盯着那里，并且露出微笑。一股暖流不受控制地爬上亚瑟的脊柱，可他下决心无视这种感觉。他转而朝里面走去，在距离琼斯只有两步远的地方停住脚步，打量他身上的伤口。两侧颧骨以及一只眼睛上有瘀伤。鼻梁似乎是被打断之后又接好了，但他的上唇还是沾着不少血。然而，眼睛上方那道危险的切割伤似乎才是真正的问题。

看起来像是被刀划伤的。不可能是多次砸击造成的撕裂伤。亚瑟抿紧嘴唇，上前俯身仔细观察。“一个单独关押的人怎么会被刀划伤呢？”他把脑海里的话说了出来。

“你闻起来真不赖，”这是琼斯的回答。亚瑟的眼睛迅速向下扫视，看到琼斯正冲他直笑，鼻翼翕张。“你闻起来带着我的气味。”

亚瑟卷起嘴唇。“你下手不轻。”

“那么说，它还在？”琼斯带电般的蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝得意。骨子里还是一个财产意识浓厚的alpha。尽管他比大多数alpha还要危险得多。当然，亚瑟绝不可能当着他的面承认这些，于是他仅仅是直起腰板并向琼斯挑起一根眉毛，表示他的话对自己并没有什么效果。琼斯看起来丝毫没有受到亚瑟那股轻蔑态度的影响。“我就知道它不会那么快消失。你现在闻起来真的很棒，知道吗？”

亚瑟转了转眼珠，退到一旁去拿他的手术工具。这一次，他们确保工具台的位置离琼斯远远的。“我听说，”他干巴巴地说道，一边把消毒剂放在无菌布上。“多洗几次可以让那东西消失得更快。”

当他转过来面对琼斯的时候，琼斯冲他摇摇头。“不，我不是那意思。”他笑得更加夸张了，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光。“你闻起来就像是为我准备的一样。”

“这话听起来像在自我投射，”亚瑟以讽刺回击，“一个人待太久，脑子坏了吗？”

琼斯只是微微一笑。亚瑟松了口气。这家伙滔滔不绝起来实在教人厌烦，他趁着这一机会处理伤口。切口很深，他需要将其缝合。尽管没有任何使用镇痛剂的迹象，当针头穿过皮肤时琼斯眼皮一眨也没眨。他直直地盯着亚瑟，那眼神使人感到不安，但他并没有说话。

亚瑟迅速且高效地完成了自己的工作。他转身将手术工具放回盘子里——不忘检查一下有没有东西不见——然后开始摘手套。

“我想过要划开你的喉咙，”琼斯的语气像在进行一次再正常不过的对话。亚瑟转过来面朝他，无动于衷地看着他脸上的笑容。“我挺希望我真的那么做了。看着你慢慢流血到死简直再有趣不过了。”

一阵笑声从亚瑟的喉咙里涌出。“你该不会想让我感谢你的不杀之恩吧？”

“可能吧，要是能有一点小小的感激表示也挺不错。”琼斯笑了。他的眼睛在亚瑟身上游走，目光所及之处如同被灼伤一般，不放过每一处棱角与曲线。一股暖流涌入亚瑟的腹腔，兴奋的刺痛感使他的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩。“下一次我们再见时，你应该给自己弄一件小护士服。下半身是短裙的那种。”亚瑟无视了琼斯语调里的故作轻快，而是冷冷地看着他。“有没有人告诉过你，你看起来很漂亮？”

“有啊，你。”亚瑟带着颇为干巴巴的语气指出。“还不止一次。”

琼斯露出他的牙齿。“你的脖子真美。我简直等不及要用手掐住它了。”亚瑟什么也没说，只是继续盯着他看，他脸上的笑更加夸张了。“怎么，不敢挑衅了？怕我又逃出来？”

亚瑟抬起一根眉毛，眼睛向下瞟去，盯着琼斯身上多得数不清的绑带。“是又怎么样？”他再次直直地看着琼斯，与他对视。“我一点儿也不想死，琼斯先生，哪怕你觉得这不符合我的职业特质。”

“我想我会很享受杀死你的过程，”琼斯仿佛亚瑟没说过话似的继续说下去，“我要让你痛不欲生。让你尖叫。”他俯身向前，直到束缚带让他没法伸得更远，眼里危险的光芒令亚瑟的脊髓尖部感到阵阵刺痛。“等我结束的时候，你会恳求我让你死去。”他露出那灵活的舌头，刚好够到一颗犬齿的齿尖。“我的天，你苦苦哀求的样子一定很漂亮。”

“我从不求人，琼斯先生，”亚瑟说。“不管是为了活命还是其他东西。”

这并不完全正确。他曾恳求法官的宽恕、恳求家人的帮助、恳求让他见到光明。但那完全是为了扮演好一个迷途而任性、在黑暗中寻求指路人的omega。亚瑟从不真正求人。至少从不真心求人。

“噢，太好了，”琼斯说，如果不是他眼里那充满谋杀意图的光芒，他那样子看起来几乎无动于衷。“我讨厌有人在我面前哭哭啼啼。”可他的神情——向下弯压的眉毛，扬起的嘴角——让亚瑟意识到这人所谈论的已经不再是恳求了。或者说，至少他谈论的不单单是恳求了。“我敢打赌你有很多事情从来不做，甜心，”他拉长了声音，“我还敢打赌你会求我让你做那些事——只要我足够努力。”

亚瑟挑眉。“恐怕就连你也不会让我向美式咖啡低头，琼斯先生。”

“小嘴可真甜，哈。”

“所有人都这么说。”亚瑟抬起头瞥了一眼天花板上的隐藏摄像头——如果不是特意去看，没有人会发现它。然后他又看了眼琼斯，转身朝门口走去。“如果没有其他事情的话，琼斯先生，我们今天先到这里。请您尽量别让自己再陷入麻烦。”

第三次见面的时候，亚瑟完全没料到是这种状况。琼斯被从单人牢房转移出来——尽管他觉得这是个糟糕到极点的主意——和往常一样，把一群罪犯alpha和超级反派关在一起将导致一连串不断升级的暴力事件。作为莱卜林思的长期在职护工，亚瑟只能被迫接手那些领导丢下的烂摊子。

简直是个奇迹，他在被领去医务室的路上暗暗地想，这次居然没有人死亡。即便没有表现出超人类特质的迹象，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯却拥有着异乎常人的力量与速度，并且他对如何瞬间杀死一个人的手法显然了如指掌。可他却引发了一场拳击斗殴，并最终以颈部受到一击而结束。现在亚瑟多了两个病人要对付。

他跟在乔赛后面，无声叹了口气。仅仅是想到琼斯的存在就让他感到心头如同长了根刺。

这一次，当他走进医务室的时候，里面有两张椅子。不出意外地，琼斯被捆绑在其中一张椅子上，换成其他任何人，亚瑟都会嫌他身上的锁链与绑带太多。坐在另一张椅子上的是埃莫森·格雷，大众对他更为熟悉的名字是“铁灾”。他是个高大粗壮的alpha,当他脱下那层金属外骨骼的时候看起来总是显得有些怪异。他常常惹上麻烦，总是在打架的时候过于投入，以至于忘记自己脖颈上的项圈会阻止金属外骨骼覆盖身体。

亚瑟一踏进门，琼斯的嘴角便向上扬起。脸上新的淤青遭到肌肉的拉扯，嘴唇上的裂口又开始流血。“又能见到你真好，小美人儿。”他压低了声音说。

尽管亚瑟总是对南方口音有一种迷恋，但他仅仅是向琼斯点点头。“琼斯先生。”接着，他转向格雷，向他投去同样的问好。“格雷先生。”

格雷低吼一声，身体抵着绑带拼命扭动。“别这么叫我，”他咆哮着说，像野生动物那样亮出牙齿。要是他以为这能吓唬到亚瑟，那他就错了。但他从未意识到这点，每当亚瑟替他治疗的时候总是不断地吼叫并制造麻烦。亚瑟无视了他，快步走向他的手术盘。“我的名字是铁灾，你个小婊子。”

“你的名字是埃莫森·康纳·格雷，”亚瑟厉声说。“我从不用那些幼稚的绰号称呼我的病人。”他冲格雷眯缝起眼睛。“而且我不喜欢听见骂人。我们是不是应该再把你的嘴堵起来，格雷先生？”

“你喜欢玩口衔？”琼斯的笑容使他的脸几乎裂成两半，他眼里掠过危险的光让亚瑟的胃开始翻腾。“真是变态的性癖。”

亚瑟扬起一根眉毛。“想亲自尝试一下吗？”

“不啦，我更喜欢当塞别人嘴的那一方。”琼斯向前探身，眼皮耷拉着，眼神阴郁，笑容不再那样夸张，而是变得更加危险。“你那张漂亮小嘴里塞着东西的样子一定很美，甜心。”他迅速耸耸肩膀，又向后躺回去。“不过，我更想听你发出尖叫。我敢打赌你会叫得很厉害。”他的双眼一亮，亚瑟脖子上那一周前刚消褪的咬痕又开始变得刺痛。“安静的人尖叫起来总是没完没了。”

亚瑟对此嗤之以鼻，走近几步查看琼斯的伤势。“这说法可真是宽泛，琼斯先生。”

“别他妈的无视我，”格雷叫道，喉咙深处响起一阵咆哮。一股辛辣的、教人反胃的气味在房间里弥漫开来，钻进亚瑟的鼻腔，几乎要让他咳嗽起来。哦，真是棒极了。一只沮丧alpha的信息素。“总有一天我会把自己从这个位子弄出来，到时候可有你好看的，臭嘴小骚货。”他的笑容狂妄而夸张，那股气味充斥满亚瑟的颅腔，像挥之不去的头疼。“我要操翻你那小屁股，教你哭天喊地——”

他的嘴刷地一下闭上了。亚瑟马上意识到他用了自己的能力。“够了，格雷先生，”他嘶嘶叫道，紧咬着牙关不让自己吼叫出声。“要是你再那样对我说话，我就把你扔进单人牢房里关上三个月。”

房间里的沉默弥漫着危险的气氛。格雷所散发出的恼怒气味已经无处可寻。不，这股气味更加浓烈，更加深沉，把亚瑟整个包裹起来，将他引向失去意识的边缘。他理所当然地无视了这种感觉，可他忍不住循着这股气息的源头朝琼斯看去。

琼斯正盯着格雷。他脸上的神情并非是蓄意谋杀的阴郁，也没有由于愤怒而扭曲。可那双蓝眼睛是如此明亮，死死地盯着格雷气得通红的脸，并且他向上扬起的嘴角所蕴含的深意让恐惧刺入亚瑟的脊柱。

琼斯——十分小心地——把脑袋歪到一边。“我不和人分享，埃莫森，”他一字一顿地说，拖拉的南方口音消失得无影无踪。

房间里积攒的大量信息素很快变得教人难以忍受。亚瑟抓起琼斯的下巴，迫使他的脑袋转向自己以便更好地观察伤口。“没有东西可以给你分享，琼斯先生，”他说。琼斯脸上的那些伤口充其量不过是小小的擦伤，不过他右侧的肩关节似乎有些脱位，左手手指也是。看起来就像他以一种错误的握拳姿势扔出一击。

亚瑟迅速抬起眼睛对琼斯怒目而视。对方回敬以一个懒散的笑容，仿佛是在挑衅他回击。

好吧。要是琼斯惹上麻烦仅仅是为了来医务室，那他可管不着。他不是第一个这么做的，也不会是最后一个，而亚瑟对付过太多无趣的罪犯了。于是他挺直了腰板，从琼斯朝格雷身边走去。

格雷比琼斯看起来可要糟多了。他脸上青紫肿胀的瘀伤几乎遮住一只他那小而乌亮的眼睛。他的脖子上有一圈伤，仿佛琼斯在试图掐死他，在他肩膀的肌肉上有一对毫无疑问属于alpha的尖利犬齿印痕。

亚瑟转了转眼珠，不悦地龇牙。Alpha们。永远都是一副德行。他决定不去动那些淤青。在莱卜林思，淤青伤痕是行为不检点的象征。亚瑟没有权力去碰它们。他给格雷肩膀上的伤口做了消毒处理，用纱布将它包扎好，以止住那仍在缓慢流血的伤口。在这整个过程中，格雷一直盯着他，卷起嘴唇发出隆隆的低吼声。说实在的，亚瑟根本不在乎他的那点小情绪。

当他来到琼斯身边的时候，对方带着嘴角残留的笑意打量着他。他露出这副表情的次数几乎与那眼睛闪亮的、疯子般的夸张笑容出现的次数一样多。琼斯身上有太多充满诱惑力的地方，教人好奇而着迷。尽管亚瑟也未能从他的魅力下幸免，但至少他有足够的自制力不向对方屈服。

“你的手艺变得生疏了，”亚瑟嘲弄地说，眼睛停留在那只虚弱的右侧手臂上。“我得先提醒你这会很疼，不过你肯定知道。”

琼斯大笑，他的声音和格雷的低吼比起来是那样清澈高亢。“甜心，我经历过比这糟糕得多的呢。”他没撒谎，当亚瑟稍稍借着能力把手臂接回正位时，他甚至没叫出声。琼斯仅仅露齿一笑，他的一颗犬齿上还沾有格雷的血。“我是说，我以前被人捅伤过，比这可恶心多啦。”

“我敢肯定你说得对，”亚瑟一边说，一边把琼斯错位的手指指骨接回原来的位置。琼斯的手是温暖的，他的手掌很宽大，手指长而灵活。这双手曾实施过可怕的暴行，却也无比精妙，亚瑟心底里不得不感到佩服。

“你被捅人过吗，小美人？”

这不是一个友好的问题。亚瑟抬起头，看见琼斯朝他微笑，双眼在眉弓的阴影下几乎闪闪发亮。

那段记忆是那样鲜活而刺痛。他仅仅是被刀片扎进了大腿，但那还是很疼。使他更恼火的是他的哥哥们立刻围上来把他抬到床上，就好像他是一个什么忙都帮不上的废人。这很不公平，只要亚瑟为他们治疗，他们还能带着仍在愈合的伤口投入工作。

当然，他没把这些说出口，单单是眯起眼睛，谨慎地从琼斯身边退开一步。“我再说一遍，琼斯先生，这不关你事。”

“我好想把你的内脏挖出来。”琼斯轻快地说，仿佛他们在谈论天气一样。他的眼睛一路攀上亚瑟的身体，在臀部和腰还有咬痕的位置作了短暂的停留。“我不想把你分尸，你看起来太漂亮了。你真的好瘦弱，我觉得我可以把你扔来扔去，而你甚至没有力气反抗。还有，我的天，你的手腕也太细了吧。”他笑得更开心了。“打赌我用一只手就可以捆住它们。”

“真是遗憾，你永远都不会知道了，”亚瑟哼道。

“所以‘杀手’可以他妈的想说什么就说什么？”那股带着恼怒的苦涩气味又一次弥漫在空气里。格雷隔着束缚带奋力挣扎，冲亚瑟露出牙齿。浑浊的黑色眼珠里燃烧着憎恶之情。“怕我真的对你动手动脚是不是？”他扯出一个夸张的笑容。“觉得我比他更吓人，嗯？那就对了，小臭婊子。总有一天，我会从这里出来，你会为此后悔的。我要把你操翻，像一条发情的小母狗，把我的结塞进你嘴里——”

他的嘴突然啪地一下闭上，牙齿差点就咬到了舌头。这一次，亚瑟知道是自己干的。“你什么也做不了，”他咆哮着说，双手攥成拳头以掩饰微微的颤抖。“在这里我才是老大，埃莫森·格雷，你的那些口头威胁对我不起一丁点作用。”

他在说谎。琼斯那些空洞模糊的性暴力威胁并不使他感到担忧。当然，那些明确的威胁除外，但琼斯从不是一个强奸犯。

格雷是。

他还是一个白痴。理论上说，格雷不可能从这里逃出去，更不会将他的威胁付诸实践。然而，在作为omega度过的二十五年后，亚瑟没法不对那些触碰他红线的alpha保持警惕。他的直觉保护他在这个充满罪犯的世界里存活下来；他不会因为几层束缚绑带就松懈警惕。

“来个人给我把他弄走，”亚瑟冲天花板嘶嘶叫道，用手朝格雷比划着。“让他在单人牢房里好好待上一阵。”

几秒钟后，全副武装的警卫们出现了。当亚瑟受到威胁的时候，他们熟视无睹；只有当他明确表示需要的时候才会介入。他们迅速地将格雷带离房间。乔赛在关上门前对着亚瑟点了点头，亚瑟感觉得到那副墨镜镜片下凝视的目光。

“埃莫森真的很烦。”亚瑟转过身，看见琼斯正盯着门，脸上还凝固着笑容。他的眼睛里闪烁着阴郁而凶狠的光，像一只发了狂的动物。他并没有直视亚瑟，却使亚瑟感受到那种原始的恐惧——是战斗还是逃跑？“你居然还没杀了他。”

说实话，亚瑟很想那么做。可比起蹲号子，他还是更情愿像现在这样接受管制。他摇摇头，将双臂交叉在胸前。“我可不像你，琼斯先生。”

“没准我可以替他杀了你，”琼斯提议道，终于将视线慢吞吞和亚瑟对上。他飞快地笑了，露出一点点尖牙，几乎像是带着天真的孩子气意味。“我对历史不算特别了解，但alpha就喜欢干这个，对吧？为了那些像你一样的漂亮omega互相残杀？献上竞争者的心脏作为求爱的礼物？”

亚瑟笑出了声。“你这是在向我求爱吗，琼斯先生？”

“还没想好咧，”琼斯带着流氓般的坏笑着说。“我还是很想杀了你。”

“我很肯定这两个目标是自相矛盾的，”亚瑟回击道，一边努力不让自己微笑。他从琼斯身边转开，摘下手套，把它们扔在手术盘里。

“你没提过你还是个超人类。”这会，琼斯的语气仿佛正在某种危险的边缘游走，明快里几乎带着一点恼怒。

亚瑟嗤之以鼻。“你似乎总是认为自己有权知道关于我的一切事情，琼斯先生。”

琼斯没说话。亚瑟转过身，只见对方正盯着他看，眼神若有所思。过了几秒钟，亚瑟开始感到一股暖流与兴奋感正在慢慢涌进他的腹腔。最后琼斯总算点点头，脸上的笑容重又出现。“你不是超级英雄。”

“不，我不是。”

“太好了。”琼斯冲他一笑，脑袋歪向一边。“我最讨厌超级英雄。”

亚瑟抬起一根眉毛。“我并不惊讶。”

“看着他们死掉还是挺好玩的，”琼斯身体前倾，说道。对话陡然变得隐秘复杂起来，沉重感压上亚瑟的肩头。“每个人都有弱点，而我很享受找出他们弱点的过程。你也有能力，对吧？隔空移物是吧？你的弱点呢？”

是政府指定服用的药物，但亚瑟才不会说出口。作为回答，他仅仅转了转眼珠。“我可不敢告诉你这样的人，琼斯先生。”

琼斯咧嘴一笑。“害怕我用这个对付你？”

“没错。”

琼斯从鼻子里窃笑几声，坐了回去，脑袋向后靠在高高的椅背上。房间里的空气这时变得冷静下来，少了些火药味，但亚瑟脊柱里那阵兴奋的嗡嗡感并未消失。“我喜欢你的诚实，”过了片刻，琼斯说。“这很少见。你不知道多少白痴假装不觉得害怕。可他们总会颤抖，为什么还要撒谎呢？这并不让他们显得勇敢。”他的眼睛牢牢抓住亚瑟的视线。“我只觉得这样很蠢。”

“我可不是什么蠢人。”

“不，你不是，”琼斯轻快地同意道。“你可聪明着呢，甜心。”

亚瑟哼了一声，“人们都这么说。”这既是对他的赞美，同时也是对他的侮辱。既可能是钦佩的称赞，也可以是由挫折和不安全感所催生出的责备。琼斯，在他看来，似乎并不显得多么受挫或没有安全感。他的声音里带着赞美之意，但同时也含有某种危险的意味，仿佛把亚瑟拉入泥潭才是他的最终目的。这无疑是亚瑟收到过的最带有威胁性的褒奖。

“埃莫森去了单人牢房，真是走了大运，”在亚瑟就要离开的时候，琼斯突然说。他转过头，见琼斯正冲他直笑，他的双眼因愤怒而显得明亮。“否则他就死定了。我没开玩笑，你知道的，关于不和其他人分享那件事。”

“提醒一下，我可不是你的所有物。”亚瑟厉声说。

他的嘴角咧得更大，那笑容在医务室刺眼的灯光下几乎令人感到目眩。“现在还不是罢了。”

亚瑟眯起眼睛。“再会，琼斯先生。”他离开房间，在门口与乔赛擦肩而过。

“你叫什么名字，甜心？”琼斯在第四次的时候问道。他的左胸上有一道长长的伤口，日后他胸膛上那数不清的白色伤疤注定要再添一条。亚瑟听到这话时正清理着这处伤口，身体僵了一下，消毒用的纱布贴着伤口边缘。他没有掩饰好，琼斯一定注意到了。

顿了顿，亚瑟继续做着手头的工作。“恐怕你没有知道的许可。”他对琼斯说，眼睛牢牢盯住琼斯小麦色肌肤下红色的伤口。

“那看来我只好接着用小名来称呼你了。”琼斯看起来并不十分懊恼。当亚瑟抬起头看着他时，他们彼此的脸之间仅仅相隔不到半英尺，琼斯冲他一笑，如同一个每次都能逃脱惩罚的顽童。“希望你可别太在意，美人儿。”

亚瑟完全不在意。每当琼斯的嘴里（带着各式口音）吐出那串本该使他厌烦的名字时，他的身体都不听使唤地变得温暖起来。当然，他是不可能让琼斯知道这些的，因此他扯了扯嘴角，露出苦涩的表情，对着琼斯胸膛上的伤疤眯起双眼。

“这真是不幸，但至少我还可以忍受。”他说道，琼斯笑得全身都在发抖。

“我就觉得你会喜欢，”他低声哼道，甜蜜的声音里暗含着危险。亚瑟听到这忍不住抬起头，他的眼睛眯成一条缝，表情无动于衷，琼斯只是朝他微笑，脸向前凑近到身体无法再前倾为止。“我猜这能让你兴奋。”

亚瑟看着他。“我猜你大概是发疯了。”他冷冷地说，加大了手上的力气。“一定是在牢房被关得太久了。”

“或许吧。”琼斯耸耸肩，眼里依然闪烁着侵略性的光。“或者其实是你没有自己想象中那么善于不动声色。”

“这不是不动声色的问题，琼斯先生。那意味着我有东西需要隐瞒。”

琼斯什么话也没说，仅仅露出笑容，洁白的牙与尖利的犬齿排列得整整齐齐，鼻翼伴随着他的深呼吸而翕动。蓝色的双眼里闪过某种尖锐的东西，使得惧怕与兴奋缠绕在一起，围绕着亚瑟的脊柱尾部。琼斯依然保持着沉默，这正合了亚瑟的期望。

琼斯那张巧舌如簧的嘴用起来就和拿枪和刀一样得心应手。亚瑟就像琼斯向他抛出的威胁那样警惕那些甜言蜜语，他不想成为下一个受害者。他比这要聪明得多。

在这个月剩下的时间里，他总共见到了琼斯三次。每一次都和前一次没什么不同；琼斯不是用各种新奇的杀人方法威胁他，就是时不时试图与他调情。他脸上总是带着那种几近疯狂的笑容，似乎在暗示着某些可怕、美妙至极的东西。换了其他任何人，这会保准都被迷得团团转；但亚瑟不会上钩，他只觉得这很有趣。此人显然富有魅力，没错，但他永远不会承认这点。琼斯是他遇到过最危险的人物，他身上暗藏的破坏力就连亚瑟强大的能力都难以比拟。

亚瑟拥有强大的力量。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是混沌的化身。

面对琼斯，他从不退让。琼斯是那类只要你退让一步，他便加倍得寸进尺的人。他不断地挑战界线，打破规则重新加以制定。即便像现在这样被剥夺一切并严加看管，他依然可以左右自己的命运。

亚瑟羡慕他这一点。尽管他在河边有一栋小而雅致的房子，并且每周都可以去附近的有机食品杂货店购物，他仍然被一条看不见的锁链牵着。琼斯虽然身处监狱，但不知怎的，他却比亚瑟更接近自由。

他不可能知道有关亚瑟的事情——但亚瑟隐隐地感觉到琼斯已经把他摸透了。

发情前的那段时间总是让亚瑟变得烦躁不已。他的皮肤变得滚烫而敏感，教人难以忍受。在这段时间里，没有什么东西可以让他平静下来。他的同事们更使他感到厌烦，特别是那些alpha们——他们闻得到他身上的味道，亚瑟几次都差点想弄断他们的鼻子。但最糟糕的还是伴随而至的痉挛；那是一种长时间从腹腔底部传来的温热钝痛感，不管亚瑟吃多少止痛片也无济于事。

至少他正在采取避孕措施。在那之前，发情前期简直如同地狱般，而发情期则是彻头彻尾的噩梦。Omega的身体构造不适合一个人度过发情期，可亚瑟对那些经过政府批准“持证上岗”的发情期伴侣和中介介绍来的陌生人没有丝毫兴趣。

身为omega最烦人的还是发情期需要，因此当亚瑟在进入发情状态的前几天被叫到莱卜林思去的时候，他感到比以往更加厌倦。出于为omega员工的安全考虑，许多政府机关通常会在他们的发情期开始前三天就准假，但莱卜林思除外。

和平时一样，乔赛等着领他到医务室去。亚瑟可以感觉到炽热大胆的目光来回打量着他的身体，乔赛不断翕动鼻翼，嗅闻着亚瑟进入发情期前的那股气味。

正当亚瑟打算朝他发火时，突如其来的爆炸撼动了整座建筑，周围陷入一片黑暗。

有那么一会，他什么也看不见。片刻之后，应急灯亮了，整个走道都被罩上一层暗红色。乔赛则被甩到了墙上，脸上的墨镜歪了，嘴里叼着的烟头也不知道掉在了哪里。他带着警惕的目光看向亚瑟，亚瑟为终于一睹其真面目感到一丝得意。

“断电了。”乔赛指出了再明显不过的一点。

亚瑟卷起嘴唇。“这我知道。”

“通讯信号也被切断了。”乔赛摆弄一阵耳朵上戴着的通讯器后，补充说。他咒骂了一句，拔出手枪，慌忙转身检查走道两侧。“该死，所有电力都被切断了。”

妈的。如果乔赛的推测是对的，一些关键的安保措施已经失效了。比如那些抑制能力的电击项圈。

亚瑟冲到乔赛身边，从他的手枪皮套里掏出随身武器。一只手枪，格洛克式，这总比双手空空要好。“你最好是说错了，”他冲乔赛喊道，无视了对方支支吾吾的抱怨。“还有别在那唧唧歪歪个没完。你是小屁孩吗？”

听到这，乔赛眯起双眼。“当然不，我可是——”

“所有通往外界的通道应该都关闭了，没错吧？”

乔赛点点头。“对。除了紧急逃生通道。”

真他妈见了鬼了。亚瑟本可以活得快乐长久，而不用大费周折跑到那这名副其实的“迷宫”里去。他叹了口气，开始检查那只格洛克的弹匣，里面装满了弹药。好吧，至少这还行。

当他看向乔赛的时候，对方正愣愣地盯着他。“你知道怎么从那里出去吧？”

乔赛又点了点头，这次他放心多了。“我知道其中一条路。”他转身向前走去，每一步都伴随着恐惧从肩头渗出。“这边走，柯克兰。跟紧点。”放在平时，这些话不过是普通的调情。但今天乔赛的语气里只有担忧。如果不是因为那屈尊俯就的态度，他甚至觉得这是如此贴心。

乔赛带着他穿过七绕八绕的走廊，亚瑟尽可能地记住他们的路线，两人手里都抓着枪。远远地，亚瑟便听见一阵骚动，一定是那些罪犯和超人类从里面逃了出来。他不再去注意，而是将注意力集中在手头的事情上，密切留心着身后可能传来的响动。直到乔赛突然向左转弯，亚瑟的胃里开始涌起担忧。

“他妈的，我们是要去哪儿？”他质问道，快步跟上乔赛大步流星的步伐。“这是到牢房去的路。”这是到一群能力失去控制的超人类罪犯那儿去的路。“你想把我们弄死吗？”

乔赛恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。“我只知道这一条路，”他大声吼道，亚瑟几乎要顺从地低下头。但他没有，而是将双眼眯缝起来，回瞪着乔赛。“入口就在牢房附近。要是你不想去，你可以自己找路，但我只知道这一条。”

该死。没有人能知道全部的路线。在这里工作的人大部分都只知道其中一条。亚瑟作为尚未取得足够信任的前罪犯，自然连一条路也不知道。不得不把人身安全押在一个无脑的alpha身上使他感到恼火，当然，这不是他第一次把自己的性命交到自己不信任的人手里。乔赛会尽可能让他俩活着出去，这点亚瑟还是敢确定的，因此他不再说话，并示意乔赛继续带路。

亚瑟已经很久没摸过枪了。当然他并不是特别需要，更不用说，想搞到枪就得重新动用自己的关系。亚瑟还不想冒着被逮捕的风险联络以前的线人。尽管那段生涯已经过去了很久，枪托握在手中依旧如此自然，与手掌的曲线完美贴合在一起，那股沉甸甸的重量教人安心。他还是想念自己的瓦尔特。邦德选择它作为自己的武器可不是没有原因的。

两人在昏暗的走道里摸索着前进，远处的混乱似乎变得越来越近。亚瑟向乔赛贴得更近一些，无视了胃里突然翻腾起的一阵恼火与不信任感。这只是发情前的生理反应。乔赛也许是个大混球，但他有防护背心和武器。起码他可以当个称职的肉盾。

“我们现在还有多远？”亚瑟问道，在空无一人的走道里，他的声音像是在低语。

“快到了。”乔赛说。他仍然努力想要维持冷静镇定的样子，但他的声音抑制不住地颤抖着。冷汗从他脸的侧边淌下，被胡须茬挡住。看得出他很紧张，甚至比亚瑟还要紧张得多，当然亚瑟多年前就学会了如何隐藏起焦虑的表现，并将其转化为警戒的态势。“再往前走一点——”

乔赛再也没机会把话说完了。上一秒他还看着亚瑟，突击步枪靠在身体一侧，下一秒他的脑袋却向后拗过去，把一部分血液和脑浆溅在墙上。乔赛跌坐下去，贴着墙壁滑到地上，水泥墙上留下一条长长的的血迹，凝视着走道的两眼空洞无神。

亚瑟循着尸体的目光，立刻举起自己的枪，随时准备开火。走廊尽头的那个身影让他僵硬了一刻。那是埃莫森·格雷，他的整个身子都被银色的金属包裹起来，映照出红色的应急灯光。他的肩膀随着呼吸上下起伏，眼里透出血色的凶光。在这样的图景下，他看起来就像一只发狂的野兽，像是从恐怖童话里走出来的教人汗毛直竖的怪物。他的脚边躺着一支丢弃的枪。亚瑟立刻意识到这支枪和他手里的这把是同一个型号，这意味着乔赛不是第一个倒下的警卫。

“格雷先生，”亚瑟冷冷地说。尽管他感到害怕，但声音里却没有一丝动摇。他学会的本领可不止这些。“你现在应该在单人房间里。”

“我逃出来了，”格雷咆哮着说，他的声音就像是金属间刺耳的摩擦。

“显然如此。”亚瑟将枪口对准格雷双眼正中，尽管知道这对现在的格雷起不到什么作用。手枪子弹不足以对他的金属外骨骼造成撕裂伤。要是这会亚瑟的遥感能力运转正常，他完全可以轻而易举地把格雷撕成碎片，将他碾碎成灰。如果他还有自己的感应能力，他可以迫使格雷卸下金属甲，然后直接朝他开枪。然而，亚瑟的能力此刻实在是弱得微不足道，以至于他不得不抛弃了这两个念头。

格雷被金属覆盖的脸上僵硬地浮现出残忍的笑容。“我正想找你呢。”他低声说。他没有向前走去，但亚瑟仍随时警惕两人间的距离。“你想不到我他妈的要怎么对付你。”

亚瑟的手连抖都没抖，尽管他听得见耳边心脏砰砰直跳的声音。“我并无要阻拦你的意思，格雷先生，”他说，密切留心着格雷脚下的动作。“如果你想从这里逃出去，现在就是你最好的机会。”

“我没想逃，”格雷说，亚瑟的心跳到了喉咙口。格雷开始大步走来，举手投足间流露出不战而胜的自信。“我要弄死你，你个小婊子。用我的结把你操哭。”

妈的。他需要立刻想出一个对策。亚瑟环顾四周，只看到乔赛一动不动的身体，胸前还抱着一杆突击步枪，这对格雷的外骨骼几乎起不到破坏作用。他们所处的走廊很窄，但还没有窄到足以让亚瑟逃不出格雷的掌心。在需要的时候，他的动作可以很快。作为一队alpha里唯一的omega意味着亚瑟常常要自己想办法，头脑与敏捷比纯肌肉更值得信赖，特别是在遥感能力容易把事情弄得一团糟的情况下。

他的思绪戛然而止，因为格雷突然停下了脚步。对方歪着脑袋，金属覆盖下的鼻翼翕张着。下一秒，他的笑才真正变得可怕起来。

哦，操。

“你要发情了，”格雷说，他那刺耳的嗓音里回荡着兴奋。“是不是把我的鸡巴插进去你就会马上开始发情啊？你还会求我不要停下来呢。”格雷的笑声在走道里回荡，像是金属齿轮相互摩擦撞击的声音。“哦，我等不及了。”

他开始向这边走来。亚瑟吞下一口口水，但他努力不让身体颤抖，或是做傻事，比如逃走。如果他现在转身逃跑，格雷一定追得上他。亚瑟不可能甩得掉他。但如果亚瑟设法穿到他背后往牢房那里逃，这也许是可行的。那里有不少想把他弄死的犯人，也不乏对他抱有同样企图的人，甚至还有愿意保护他的。那一定会引发一场混乱，而亚瑟最擅长的就是利用混乱隐藏自己的踪迹。成功的机会非常渺茫，但也只有这一个办法了。

当格雷靠近到可以伸出手触碰到他时，亚瑟瞄准他的眼睛开火，一口气把子弹全部打了出去。

这不过使他短暂地分神，但亚瑟只要这就够了。格雷踉跄了几步，而亚瑟已经俯身从他身边冲过，朝墙上猛推一把借力，并全力冲刺出去。

他身后的大厅里回荡着一阵金属发出的像是怒吼一样的声音。

这仅仅是让亚瑟加快了速度。他的双腿如同火烧一般，但他不敢放缓脚步，不断在转弯处打滑，向关押室一路狂奔，格雷在他身后雷霆般的脚步声以及每一次转弯时金属撞击水泥的声音都驱使他跑得更快。亚瑟的肺部随着每一次大口喘息而刺痛，但他努力不去想，把疼痛感推在脑后。他不能让自己落入对方手中。绝不能。有那么一些事物是亚瑟确确实实害怕的。格雷所暗示的就包括在内。

然而，自从亚瑟金盆洗手已经过去了漫长的两年，他的体力正在逐渐消耗殆尽。他的双腿变得愈发迟钝不听使唤，太阳穴伴随着心脏突突直跳。

来到又一个拐角时，他绊了一跤。他的脚踢到了金属地板上的一条裂缝里去。脚下突然失去平衡，两条腿的脚踝磕在一起，亚瑟十分勉强地试图将其转化为一次翻滚的动作。他失败了，没能重新站稳脚跟，而是躺倒在地。他的肩膀狠狠磕在地板上，传来一阵疼痛。

一大团金属状物撞进了他身后的水泥墙。

该死，妈的。亚瑟把自己推起来，无视全身肌肉的酸痛试图重新站起来。他几乎就要到关押室门口了。只要再往里面一点点，他就能利用短暂引发的混乱场面脱身。

还没等他站起来，一只金属手便抓住了他的后脖颈。他被按回到地上，亚瑟根本无力反抗。他转过头，这个角度刚好能看到格雷上扬的尖利嘴角。亚瑟用尽全力抬起手臂，再次向格雷的脸射击。这一次，男人没有往后退缩。他抓着亚瑟脖颈的手加大了力度，用另一只手把枪从亚瑟手里夺过来，将其挤压成难以辨认的金属团块，扔到走道深处。

“臭逼小崽，”格雷咆哮着说。他在亚瑟身后屈膝跪下，沉闷的金属撞击声在走廊里回荡，亚瑟脖子上的手消失了，取而代之的是沉重的躯体的压迫。他向前倾身，把嘴贴在亚瑟的耳朵上，金属被体温所加热，被舌头所湿润，亚瑟吞下一口口水，拼命止住全身的颤抖。“我要这样操你，”他发出隆隆的吼声，每一个字眼都让亚瑟的血管里翻腾着恐惧与肾上腺素。“教你在这里用屁眼含住我的鸡巴，像个便宜婊子那样在地上做爱。”

“我要杀了你，”亚瑟啐道，尽管格雷看不到他的脸，他还是呲起牙齿。愤怒与惧怕如同药物那样伴随着每一次心跳在血液里搏动。他体内残留着的药物如同大块棉花团一般堵住能力的顺畅流通。这种效果不是永久的。“我不知道你要做什么，格雷先生，但我一定会把你他妈的撕成碎片。”

格雷用牙齿咬住亚瑟的外耳廓。一阵传来的刺痛让他知道格雷弄破了表皮，亚瑟咬着牙关不让自己骂出声。“你什么也做不了，”格雷告诉他，声音里带着冷笑。“没有人会来救你。那些警卫的小伎俩伤不到我。这儿只有我们两个，甜心。”

生理性的厌恶感冲上亚瑟的脊柱。“别那样叫我。”

“为什么？‘杀手’就这么叫你。”

‘杀手’。琼斯。在那光怪陆离、令人窒息的瞬间，亚瑟忍不住希望他此刻就在这里。琼斯曾经对他明确地表现出狂热的占有欲，并且乐于找出每个超人类的弱点。他同样流露出想要杀掉亚瑟的想法，但在这一问题上似乎常常摇摆不定。你很难推测琼斯在想什么，但这还是比格雷要好得多，因为他清楚地知道后者想要什么，以及，会做什么。

然而，亚瑟把这个念头甩出了脑海。那个老奸巨猾的家伙大概早已找到出去的路了，如果真是这样，他丝毫不会感到惊讶。琼斯可不是什么在关键时刻出现英雄救美的骑士。

于是亚瑟只是呲起牙齿。“我是超人类，”他对格雷说。当金属覆盖的双手粗暴地撕开他的衬衫时，他咬住嘴唇不让自己哭出声。布料碎片从他的胸膛上滑落，落在地上。该死。亚瑟还挺喜欢这件衬衫。“你该知道我有遥感能力，格雷先生，我可以把你撕成分子碎片而没有任何顾虑。”

格雷对此嗤之以鼻。他的双手粗暴地刮擦着亚瑟的胸膛，直到他摸到他的裤子。“你才没有那么强大，”他说。“我见识过你的能耐。这没什么好怕的。”

那是因为他的体内还残留着药物。要是他现在停止服用，他的能力明天就可以开始恢复。既然格雷对亚瑟发情表现出了兴趣，那就意味着他不会那么早离开。

即便到那时，他也无法大开杀戒，因为他的能力不足以恢复到将物体分裂为分子的水平。但这足以让他隔着那层金属外骨骼扭断格雷的脖子。也许他可以在他的腹腔壁上开几个洞，还有结肠，让这人在脓毒症的折磨中哀嚎着死去。这个计划糟透了，因为它无法阻止这一切的发生，而仅仅是在事后进行复仇罢了。可这是亚瑟能想到的唯一方法。

老天，这是他能想到的唯一方法了。

不等格雷开始扒下亚瑟的裤子，一阵巨大的响声如同爆炸般在走廊里响起。子弹打在金属上的声音在亚瑟的耳朵里炸开，让他几乎没有感受到火花四处飞溅和扎进自己脸颊里面的金属碎片。但他确确实实感受到格雷被金属覆盖的沉重身体从他后背上挪了开去，亚瑟转过头，看见他正站起身。他的额头上出现了一个凹陷的坑，几乎被子弹打了个对穿。这到底是——？

“哟，埃莫森！”亚瑟立刻把脑袋转过去，动作太快以至于扭疼了脖子。在走廊尽头，那个被红色灯光照亮、全身上下都沾着闪闪发光的血迹的身影，正是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。拴在他腰上的皮套里插着两把手枪，一把突击步枪十分自然地被他握在手中。他脸上挂着的大大笑容在那一抹狂热的衬托下显得更加耀眼，蓝色眼睛里散发几乎不可思议的光芒。

亚瑟向格雷额头上的那一处凹陷瞥去。旁边没有一丝刮痕。这意味着琼斯即使是用突击步枪也能连续朝同一个地方精确射击。尽管早已对琼斯使用武器的娴熟技艺有所耳闻，但亲眼目睹依然使他感到震撼。

“‘杀手’。”格雷卷起嘴唇，咆哮道。“滚一边去。”

“我可不这么想。”琼斯漫不经心地朝这里大步走来。尽管他与格雷的庞大身躯有着显著的差异，他的步伐里却带着自信。他的头歪向一侧，笑容里就像是带着阴郁的野性光芒。“你在动我的东西。我不是说过我从不分享吗？”他举起步枪瞄准，尽管枪口不是朝向亚瑟，他仍感受到那种威压感。

格雷发出一声怒吼，空气里遍布着恐惧与失望的气息。在发情前期的作用下，亚瑟感到一阵作呕。“我才不害怕一把他妈的枪。”

琼斯露齿一笑。“你当然不怕，”他说，若不是他愉快声音里透露出兽性般的残忍，这几乎像是一次寻常的对话。“但换做是我拿着枪，你就不敢这么说了。不管怎样，你总该清楚自己刚刚差点没了小命，对吧？我差点就成功了。再多那么一秒我就能射穿那副盔甲。”他没有停下脚步，哪怕身上穿着监狱的标准连衫裤，他依然像亚瑟熟知的那个风度翩翩的嗜血绅士。“所以你可以滚了，埃莫森，不然我现在就结果你。”

有那么一瞬，一切都变得寂静无声。走廊里弥漫着Alpha的信息素，这是一场无声的较量，但亚瑟仅靠着空气里的气味就知道琼斯逐渐占了上风。最终，格雷发出沮丧的吼叫，伴随着金属的刮擦声，他转身怒气冲冲地离开了。

当那隆隆作响的脚步消失后，他总算松了一口气。“活见鬼。”他喃喃说道，把身体蜷缩起来，手臂环绕着作呕的胃部。琼斯的气味还残留在他的鼻腔内，那是一股如同冷冽清新的空气般的味道，间或参杂着隐约的柴油和火药味。亚瑟突然意识到这股气味既使他感到安心，又让他惶恐。这个想法令他没法不笑出声来。

就连他自己的笑声也变得有些疯癫了，但那又怎样？他今天实在经历了太多。

他听见琼斯朝这边走来，踩着金属地板的靴子几乎没有发出声音。亚瑟没抬起头。如果现在琼斯想杀他，那亚瑟对此束手无策。担忧显得有些多余。

“我可不是你的所有物。”趁着琼斯在他身边蹲下来的当儿，亚瑟干巴巴地讽刺说。他的喉咙里挣脱出一阵轻笑，就像大众眼里有教养的omega会做的那样。事情当真是一种奇妙的发展。“不过，就在刚才的情况下，我还是非常乐意见到你做出这种暗示，琼斯先生——并且仅仅是那样的情况。”

“可能吧。”琼斯愉快地回答说。当亚瑟终于抬头看他时，琼斯的微笑仍旧带着几分野性，但那嘴角扬起的弧度几乎是温柔的。他的头发看起来乱七八糟，并且连衫裤也沾上污迹变得皱巴巴。他的右颧骨上沾着一滴血，血迹顺着下巴的弧度一路蔓延，有那么一瞬，亚瑟感到他从没见过如此美丽的人。“最近怎么样，美人儿？埃莫森没给你惹什么麻烦吧？”

亚瑟这时已经不再颤抖了，但这并不表示他不感到害怕。“他就是我会极力避开的那类人。”他只说了这一句，而后越过肩头向身后格雷消失的角落投去一瞥。

“难道我就不是？”琼斯依然保持着他那微笑。

“恐怕不是，琼斯先生。”亚瑟回应以一个小小的笑容。“一旦你把注意力放在某个人身上，那么他是不可能逃得开的。”

琼斯放声大笑，把头向后歪去，露出修长的脖颈。“人倒挺机灵。”等到笑声渐轻下去，他说，仿佛颇为钦佩地看着亚瑟，脸上露出笑容来。“你看穿了我，比这里的其他那些怂包都看得更清楚。”他站立时稍稍俯身的姿态是如此自信，移动时又像捕食者紧随着猎物那样。他朝亚瑟递来一只手。“真的，有个人甚至在那大谈特谈弗洛伊德的理论，他觉得是因为我和我爸的关系出了问题。”

亚瑟非常清楚接住向他伸来的手暗含什么样的用意，但他还是接住了那只手。琼斯一把将他拉起来，动作不经意间流露出的强大力气使亚瑟的胸膛里充满了温暖而愉悦的感觉。“政府那些人总觉得他们什么都知道。”他慢吞吞地说。

“嗬，这么说你也不喜欢他们。”

亚瑟没有出声。他的真实身份是他最后的杀手锏，他还不打算现在就亮出他的底牌。无论琼斯现在看起来有多么和善，他还是一个危险人物。他转而看向格雷消失的走廊，嘴角挂着不快。“你居然让他跑了。”他几乎是漫不经心地说，“我好像记得你说要替我干掉他，作为——作为什么来着？求爱的礼物？”在红色灯光的照射下，他暗自庆幸琼斯看不见自己脸颊上泛起的红晕。

“我不会在他穿着那副盔甲的时候动手。”琼斯简单地说。“那样杀死他太快了。”

“很好，”亚瑟嘶嘶叫道，连他也被自己恶狠狠的语气所震惊。当他的目光转向琼斯时，对方脸上的笑容仿佛凝固了，双眼里跳跃着某种难以辨认的光芒。”我已经想好了要怎么对付他，要是你把计划打乱可就糟了。“

琼斯把他的脑袋歪向一边。亚瑟感觉得到他打量自己的目光背后的思索。也许他应该对此感到警戒，但他并没有。“我以为你和我不是一类人。“

“我不是，琼斯先生。没人能和你相提并论。“亚瑟带着狡黠的笑容向前倾身，与琼斯贴在一起，鼻子紧贴着胸膛，他的手拂过琼斯的臀部，抓住一支手枪。他退后一步，对方仍注视着他。”只是现在没有监控罢了。“

“这么说，你之前那副乖巧的样子只是在演戏？”

亚瑟露出了一个笑容。一个真正的、危险的笑容。这是他从哥哥们那里学来的，只不过往其中增添了更多的致命意味。“你可不是唯一一个接受过莱卜林思的招牌心理治疗的人。”

“你的名字叫什么，甜心？”

“机密，琼斯先生。”

“难道非得我逼你开口不可？”琼斯向前逼近一步，火药与柴油的信息素气味渗透进亚瑟的意识，与发情前身体里涌动的温度混合在一起。琼斯翕动鼻翼，咧起嘴角。“天，你闻起来真不错。要是害怕的气味保准更好闻。“疯狂在他的眼睛里熊熊燃烧。”现在可没有绑带了，甜心。我们中间没有任何阻拦，而你只有手里的一把枪。我使起枪来可比你快多啦。“他走近一步，亚瑟往后退去，直到后背触碰到墙壁，他紧贴着墙面，坚硬的水泥将脊柱尾部硌得生疼。”我还是不打算抛弃让你尖叫的想法，小美人。“

让一个人尖叫有很多种方法。对于琼斯这样的人来说，你永远都猜不到他是什么意思。可现在琼斯几乎是紧贴着他靠在墙壁一角，亚瑟顾不上想七想八了。

见鬼。发情前的状态让他没法正常思考，幸而琼斯此时似乎更倾向用温和手段解决问题。

亚瑟把自己的情绪很好地隐藏起来——他受到的训练可不止这些——但琼斯还是冲他笑了笑。作为回答，亚瑟轻轻推了推他的肩膀与腹部。令人惊讶的是，琼斯立刻便服从了，他向旁边退开几步，好让亚瑟推开自己，重新回到走廊的中间。

“我猜你大概不知道怎么从这里出去。”他喃喃地说，并不寄希望于得到回答。如果就连莱卜林思的雇员都只知道地下通道的其中一条，那么犯人就更不可能知道了。也许他可以拉上一个有增强认知能力或是增强力量的超人类罪犯。他并不喜欢把自己的运气押在某些危险的罪犯身上，可他现在顾不上那么多了。

也许，要是他的几个哥哥也在这里，他们就能一起想出办法来。可是，柯克兰家族的其他人都因为“不够危险”而关押在其他地方。这里很少关押非超人类的犯人——而他的兄长们永远都不可能拥有琼斯那样的可怕力量。

“当然知道。”琼斯说，猛地打断亚瑟的出神。

“你说什么？”他迅速转过身，眉毛难以置信地向上抬起。“这怎么可能？你为什么会知道出去的路？”

琼斯自信地露齿一笑。该死，他看起来真不错。“我兄弟很会弄情报。”

“我都不知道你还有一个兄弟。”

琼斯冲他挤了挤眼睛，竖起一根指头贴住嘴唇。“这是机密。”他假装压低声音说，眼睛里闪烁着威胁性的光芒。哈。当然。那些知道的人都被清理掉了。既然琼斯决定与亚瑟慷慨地分享这一信息，那么这既可能是一个坏兆头，也可能是……一个好的暗示。不过，话又说回来，一个精神失常的杀人狂与自己分享秘密很可能意味着他在对方的眼中不过是可随时丢弃的棋子。

亚瑟点点头。他低头检查起手枪的弹夹；当然，又一只格洛克式，美国人的最爱。在这里，似乎没人对大洋彼岸的那些经典品味感兴趣。这使他感到不快，但这毕竟不是今天发生的最糟糕的事情。

“所以我们该怎么出去？”亚瑟将视线从手里的枪上移开，用指腹不耐烦地敲打着枪管。“怎么利用这个神秘兄弟的情报？”

琼斯像一个热切的孩子那样咧开嘴。“哦，现在又变成‘我们’了？你清楚我是什么人的，对吧？可别告诉我你突然变傻了，甜心，我可不想看到那样。” 琼斯将步枪的带子甩到肩上，拇指来回摩挲着另一把手枪，卷起嘴唇露出牙齿的样子充满了危险的意味。亚瑟拼命设法不让自己颤抖起来。“我更喜欢你聪明时候的样子，小美人儿。”

“相信我，琼斯先生，我没有忘记你是什么样的人。”亚瑟脸上似笑非笑的神情似乎让琼斯感到高兴。“但是所有这些危险的alpha中，我还是认为你最值得信赖。”

“哦，不用你担心，甜心。”琼斯拖长了声音，像南方人那样不紧不慢地说，这让亚瑟焦躁不安的心稍稍平稳下来。他突然好奇起来，琼斯在成为那个全国闻名的危险欺诈师之前说起话来是什么样？“有我看着，没人敢碰你一根毫毛。”他冲亚瑟一笑，下一刻，他的口音却变得如同带了电流那样刺耳。“谁敢碰你，他绝对死定了。“

尽管亚瑟永远也不会承认，但琼斯的话确实让人安心。他必须也不得不将那股恐惧一股脑抛在身后。但在他故作镇定的外表下，停留在扳机上的食指却紧张得发痒。

作为omega，亚瑟不可避免地遇到过许多试图入侵自己空间的alpha。不论他的母亲教他如何将其转化为自己的优势，他仍旧感到害怕。当然，这并不意味着他就不擅长扮演天真纯洁的omega——否则他现在不可能站在牢房外面——但这毕竟是植入基因的远古的恐惧。

显然，他没能将这种情绪隐藏好。琼斯向他凑近过来，他的脸像是由大理石雕刻脱胎而成，显得既美丽又可怖。“你害怕的气味可不怎么讨人喜欢，”他的声音像是在低吼。“我不喜欢见到其他人把你吓成这样。他们可没资格这么做。”琼斯几乎贴着他向前俯身，深深地吸一口气，当他的双眼与亚瑟的相对时，亚瑟几乎被那股真切的担忧打了个措手不及。“你没事吧，小美人儿？我说真的，没事吧？”

亚瑟从鼻子里轻笑一声。“这和我经历过的比起来还差得远呢，琼斯先生。”他轻快地说着，又转头看向走廊深处。“这灯光照得我头疼，既然你提到有一条路可以从这儿出去，那么还请劳驾您带路。”

琼斯又看了看他，然后点点头向最近的牢房方向走去。“前面有扇门通向隧道，”他说着，一边回头看着亚瑟，直到亚瑟并排跟上他。“然后我们就得穿过‘迷宫’。”

“但愿你没搞错路线。”亚瑟喃喃地说。“我可不想在那个天杀的地下室里饿死。”

“不会，”琼斯笑着回答。亚瑟眯缝起眼睛，让他笑得更欢了。“我的意思是，在那之前你肯定能从那里出去的，不是吗？我猜你服用的那些药物过不了多久就会失效，到时你就可以在天花板上直接开个大洞，把我们两个都弄出去。”

亚瑟看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“噢，得了吧。你该不会以为我还没猜到吧？”琼斯仰头大笑，他的笑声是那样随性而不加思索。典型的美国佬。当他的视线再次停留在亚瑟身上时，亚瑟注意到那束目光里暗藏的敏锐，那是机敏的表征。“你的遥感很弱，可你举手投足并不像是一个天资差的超人类。缺乏与生俱来的天赋使他们常常抬不起头来。”说到这里，琼斯摇摇头。“可你不是，美人儿。你很骄傲。”他那棱角分明的脸上的笑容——残酷而美丽，那危险到极点的光芒让亚瑟蜷缩起趾尖——似乎在说他会不惜一切亲手毁掉那份骄傲。

“你的推理很有意思，琼斯先生。”

“而且，你知道，在抑制药物的作用下还能发出那样强烈的求救信号不可能只会那一点小伎俩。”

这句话唤起了亚瑟大脑深处的某种东西，从表面意识之下逐渐浮现。他朝琼斯眯起双眼，手指稍稍加大了力度抓紧手里的枪。“什么意思？”

琼斯露出一个微笑，抬起他的手枪抵在脑袋一侧，如果现在他扣下扳机，他本可以杀死自己。如果亚瑟想这么做的话，他也能做到。他很容易就可以用意念拉下扳机。但他没有这样做，他看着琼斯的手落回身侧。“我在脑袋里听见了你的声音，”琼斯低声哼道，几乎像唱出来似的。“你在呼喊我的名字。上帝啊，甜心，你恳求我来救你的那种语气……”残暴而欣快的光芒在他的眼睛深处燃起。“你大可以假装自己不属于任何人。但我在你身上留下的主权标记显然比看上去持续得更久。”

亚瑟转了转眼睛，报之以一声嗤笑，试图假装脸颊上泛起的红晕不存在。“你可别太抬举自己了，琼斯先生。”他说，“在这个鬼地方，没几个人乐于且能够对付格雷，而我想你是唯一一个不会接手他未完成的事情的人。”亚瑟和那些强大的超人类相处得并不算十分友好。那样强大的alpha往往讨厌听任比他们弱小的人摆布。

琼斯什么也没说，只是笑了笑，就好像他知道什么亚瑟不知道的东西那样。亚瑟没敢再朝他看一眼。

他们在沉默中并排前进，直到琼斯发现隧道入口。它看起来就像一扇普通的维护门，不起眼地立在水泥墙壁的一侧，上面的铰链已经生锈，金属镀层也布满了凹痕。然而，当琼斯拿出钥匙打开这扇门时，里面不是摆放着拖把或者几个电闸箱，而是通往一个昏暗的金属制成的楼梯井。

“你先。”琼斯坏笑着说。

亚瑟朝他眯起双眼。“我宁可不把背后交给你，琼斯先生。”

“我敢打赌，你肯定会后悔的。”

琼斯似乎并不介意走在前面。亚瑟紧随其后，门应声关上。楼梯井的大小只容得下一个人通过，因此他只能紧紧跟随琼斯的脚步。亚瑟的能力感知到随着他们一点点向下，周围的土壤正变得越来越厚重。他感到一阵焦虑，就好像那股令人窒息的重量压迫着他的胸腔，几乎要碾碎他的肺部。

爬梯终于来到了尽头，低端几乎有五层楼那么深。亚瑟越过琼斯的肩头四处张望，看到的是没有尽头的通道和起码十几条岔路，都是由同样的灰水泥铺成、用稀疏点缀的白炽灯照亮。这里看上去就像是什么廉价恐怖电影的场景一样，只不过那些危险是真实的，特别是如果其他人发现了这条通道的话。

“你真的确定我们这是在往哪里走？”他问道，死死地盯着走道，好像这样可以迫使它打开一条通道一样。“我可不想死在这种地方，琼斯先生。”

“我喜欢你叫我琼斯先生时的语气。”琼斯只是这么说，声音里带着洋洋得意。他向前迈开步子，带着一股无与伦比的昂首挺胸的自信。“来吧，别磨蹭了，美人儿，从这儿开始还有很长一段路呢。”

时间在莱卜林思的地底迷宫中似乎以一种更为缓慢的速度在流逝。亚瑟既没有手表也无法观察夜空，只能在心里估算着时间。举目望去，四周尽是几乎一模一样的灰墙与水泥地，头顶的灯泡不时滋滋作响，长时间身处这样的环境让他的时间观念逐渐开始崩塌。双腿因为不间断的行走胀痛不已，鞋底的坡度让他的脚跟变得酸胀。一股奇妙的感觉在他的胸中扎根，让他迫切地想要蜷缩在某样温暖而柔软的东西下面，直到这股地底散发的气味消失殆尽。他只觉这十分可笑，因此并不去多想，继续跟随琼斯穿过迷宫。

琼斯一反平时叽叽喳喳的常态，变得安静起来。他仅仅偶尔开口说话，对亚瑟施以一两无关紧要的威胁般的调戏，然后又复归沉默。他们无言地在迷宫之中穿行，亚瑟一边竖起耳朵留心着危险，一边趁着夜色降临，药效即将过去时能力回复的状况。

然而，随着时间的流逝，亚瑟却注意到琼斯越发频繁地朝自己这里投来视线。意犹未尽的深远目光、笼罩在阴影里，从脸颊扫视到脖颈的双眼、由笑意伪装起来的面部表情。每一处都让亚瑟几乎抑制不住地颤栗。那双明亮的蓝色眼睛里有某种尖锐的东西直直地钻入亚瑟的肌肤并停驻在那里。

一阵突如其来的绞痛让亚瑟明白了那些眼神其中的意味。

他的发情就要开始了。

“绝对不可以。”他嘶嘶叫道，用手掌根部按住作痛的温热的腹腔底部。仿佛有一阵电流在皮肤表面噼啪起舞，沿着脊柱上升到颈椎。

琼斯停下了脚步。“一切都还好吧，甜心？”他的声音里有一种得意洋洋的嘲弄，眼睛里危险的光芒表明他已然心知肚明。他当然知道；他的鼻子可不是什么好看的摆设。

亚瑟抬头对琼斯怒目而视，握着枪的那只手轻轻地颤抖着。“我马上要开始发情了，”他嘶嘶叫着说，“不过你肯定早就知道了吧，你个该死的下流胚。”

琼斯的脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。“当然喽。”

他那副得意的神情尽管教人恼火，却充满了几乎与之同等的魅力。自信与傲慢居然得到如此完美的结合——这是多少alpha趋之若鹜而不可企及的身姿。亚瑟慢慢地深吸一口气，将那股混杂着火药与干燥沙漠空气的气味排斥在体外。距离发情开始还有一些时间，这让他的大脑尚能保持清醒。

“琼斯先生。”他径直望着对方的双眼，小心翼翼地说，“如果你能在发情开始前把我俩弄出去并找到一张像样的床的话，你可以留在我身边直到结束。”琼斯的表情没有任何变化，但一丝危险的光芒从他眼睛里闪过。亚瑟假装无视自己腹腔内阵阵搅动的兴奋。“如果在那之前我们还在这天杀的地下室里转悠的话，你这辈子都别想碰我了。”他挺直腰板，测试自己的能力是否恢复；头顶的白炽灯开始闪烁起来，亚瑟做出一个龇牙咧嘴的表情。“听明白了吗？”

琼斯的眼神变了。他笑起来的时候，露出的尖齿像是猎食者一般。“清楚得很。”

“很好。”亚瑟眯起眼睛。“我们继续吧，琼斯先生。”

琼斯大笑。“看来某人急不可待啊。”他的眼神里带着些许野性，一边重新向前走去。他回过头，趁着亚瑟还没跟上向他投去一瞥，笑容里充满仿佛是对猎物的占有欲。“别担心，美人儿，我会好好照顾你的。”

亚瑟喷出一口气，面对琼斯炽热的眼神眯起双眼。“再不抓紧，你可就没那个机会了。”

“你不会真以为你能阻止得了我吧？”琼斯几乎是纯洁无害地问道。他歪着脑袋的样子活像一只疑惑的小狗，或是一个充满好奇的孩子。尽管看起来是如此天真，他说话时的语气却折射出赤裸裸的威胁，正如同他脸上的每一处棱角与曲线都透露出对暴力的渴望。这使亚瑟没法不战栗——尽管这并不全是由恐惧而引发。“你难道不觉得我可以轻易把你摁倒并随心所欲地对付你——只要我这么想？你聪明得很，甜心，可你太渺小了。我大可以用一只手折断你的两只手腕，再用另一只手牢牢抓着你，做我想做的任何事。”他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着残忍的光。“不管如何，我还是吃定了要教你尖叫。”

“我并不是不相信你，琼斯先生。”亚瑟反驳说，“可你不像一个强奸犯。”

“谁说的？”

“你。”亚瑟抿紧嘴唇作出不快的样子，抬头看着琼斯狂野的眼睛。“你不是说不许任何人碰我吗？我就要进入发情了，可你甚至没动我一根手指头。”他直视对方的目光。“纵然我有千万个害怕你的理由，琼斯先生，这不是其中之一。”

有那么一小会，琼斯与他无言地四目相对。接着琼斯微笑起来，他那半疯狂的笑容背后藏有些许真诚。“我还是挺想把你杀掉的。”他说，轻松得像是在讨论今天的天气。“我会很慢很慢，好欣赏你哭泣的样子。你哭起来的样子一定很美。”琼斯目不转睛地盯着他，兴奋和恐惧感，两种原始的本能在亚瑟的内脏中翻涌冲突。“我还是觉得你很适合红色。红色很衬你那漂亮的绿眼睛。”

一个小小的、狡猾的笑容勾起亚瑟的嘴角。“如果你真想杀了我，琼斯先生，最好先等我的能力全部恢复。”他透过睫毛向琼斯看去，扭怩的笑容在发情期费洛蒙的影响下愈发显得甜美动人。“那才叫真正的挑战呢。”

琼斯的眼睛里闪过某种难以捉摸的情绪。“等等，你的力量到底有多强大？”

“走着瞧吧，琼斯先生。走着瞧。”

当亚瑟闻到新鲜空气的时候，他几乎欣慰得要哭出来，虽然那大概是发情时荷尔蒙的作用导致的。随着体内温度的不断升高，他的皮肤由于过分敏感而刺痛，并且只要有琼斯的气味进入鼻腔，他的腹部便开始痉挛。这使他感到恼火。尽管琼斯迈着自信的步伐在隧道中不断穿梭，可对他来说，周围的一切似乎都已经模糊成了灰色的走廊。

然后亚瑟感到一阵风拍打在脸上。“感谢基督，”他松了口气，贪婪地大口呼吸着几个钟头以来的第一口新鲜空气。“我差点以为要在那些隧道里度过余生了。”

“都说了我知道怎么出去，”琼斯微笑着说。“噢，对了，免得你出去之后冻死。”出乎亚瑟的意料，琼斯把突击步枪的带子从肩上取下来，飞快而熟练地脱下身上沾满血迹的白色T恤衫。他的肌肉在那布满疤痕、久经日晒的皮肤下收缩，亚瑟咽了口口水，发现自己没法移开视线，甚至连琼斯对上了他的目光并向他递来T恤衫时也是。“把这个穿上。埃莫森对你的衬衫可真是毫不留情。”

可不是。先前，亚瑟一直都光着上身。发情的燥热使他几乎感受不到隧道里的寒冷。他无言地接受了T恤，从头上套进去，尽可能避免吸入琼斯的气味。无论那气味是多么浓烈而吸引人，他知道自己还没有彻底失去理智。

然而教他无法视而不见的是当他发现琼斯正上下打量自己时，脊柱里所升起的那一阵颤栗。“你真适合穿我的衣服。”突然，琼斯开口说道，笑容里藏着尖利的白色牙齿。“像是你属于我似的。”

“我还不是你的所属物，”亚瑟厉声说，“我只是因为没其他衣服可穿才借用一下你的，没有任何别的意思。除非你打算让我在这个该死的隧道里发情，不然你最好走快些。”

琼斯什么也没说，转身继续向前走去。亚瑟抓紧手里的格洛克跟随在他后面。

当他们终于来到迷宫尽头时，却发现这里像是一个废弃下水道的管口。月光透过相互交错的铁栏杆，在水泥地面上投下银色的阴影，几乎明亮得要伤害亚瑟的眼睛。但他努力睁开双眼，观察着出口附近一条干涸的小溪以及将其重重包围的高大的黑色树木。一派美丽的景象，仿佛某处静谧的田园乡下的风光。没有人会想到这里竟会是莱卜林思监狱的一处隐秘出口。

亚瑟可以听到远处汽车引擎的轰鸣，可以听到他们驶过街道时地面发出的颤动声。谢天谢地。他现在只想尽快找到一张像样的床，然后——

他脸上泛起的红晕在灯光下格外明显，幸而琼斯并没有朝这边看。

琼斯仔细检查着管道口的栅栏，看起来像是被铰链固定住的。即便站在几米开外，亚瑟都能看出那些合页已经生锈了。该死的。他早该料到事情不会那么容易。亚瑟烦闷地吐了口气，转转眼珠走上前去，站在琼斯一旁。琼斯看向他，但亚瑟正忙于集中精神将全部力量都用在那锈迹斑斑的合页上。

几秒钟后，栅栏甩开了。

“嗬，还不赖。”

“我只想快点回到文明世界，琼斯先生。”

至少就达成他们共同目标这一方面，琼斯似乎非常乐于听从他的指令。他领着亚瑟穿过一侧路堤，面前出现的是离莱卜林思最近的城市的某条繁忙街道。亚瑟并不熟悉这片区域，但这里的高楼、人们的身影，以及四处的灯光可不像是从什么小成本美国恐怖片里跳脱出来的场景。这让他感到些许安慰。

“这里附近应该有辆为我准备的车。”琼斯说，朝一条地面布满玻璃碎渣和湿漉漉的硬纸板的小巷走去。亚瑟旋即跟在后面，一边让枪紧贴在自己身侧，一边紧紧抓住腹部绞痛的位置。“然后我们会给你弄张床，甜心，然后我们就可以一起找点乐子了。”他回过头向亚瑟投去一个笑容，蓝色的眼睛在银白的月光下显得更加明亮，仿佛通了电流一般。

如他所说，在小巷的一处阴影里正停着一辆车。尽管附近街区并不十分太平，但它居然奇迹般地免于受到任何破坏或是偷盗行为的伤害。显然琼斯的接应——很可能就是他那个神秘的兄弟——对如何应付此类情况并不陌生。这台车很漂亮，尽管亚瑟平时很少会去注意这种事情；它豪华的车身几乎贴着地面，表面油漆的蓝色在月光下如同黑色。显然，这是一台跑车。琼斯确实像那种会喜欢跑车的类型。尽管这着实属于对alpha的刻板印象，但亚瑟却从未见过比琼斯更加嗜血和热衷于追求刺激的alpha。

车内放着一套可供调换的衣服；一件笔挺的白色衬衫，黑色西装裤，以及天鹅绒的黑色领带。琼斯迅速脱下身上的连衫裤，卷成一团塞进车的后备箱里。亚瑟看他穿衣服看得入了迷。琼斯系领带的手法简直称得上是一项艺术，亚瑟自己则完全领悟不到把自己打扮得体的精髓。

还剩下一件西装外套，琼斯思索片刻后丢给亚瑟。“甜心，你衣服上沾了点血。”他用带着南方口音的亲昵语气轻快地说。“用这个遮一下。”

他似乎颇为得意地注视着亚瑟穿上外套。这比他的尺寸大了好几码，肩部空出大块的布料，袖口刚好能让他瘦削的手指露出指尖。但它毕竟很好地遮盖住了血迹，这才是当务之急。亚瑟用双臂抱着疼痛的腹部，试图装作没注意到琼斯停留在他腰间的目光。他感到这人只消一瞥，就能使人如有沦为瓮中之鳖之感。

车里还有一只钱包，里面的现金多得不可思议。“不赖嘛。”琼斯露出一个狡黠的笑容，十分轻松地坐进驾驶座。“见鬼，这些甚至够咱们找家希尔顿租上一间总统套房。”

亚瑟动作麻利地坐进车里。“找间像样的，能看见街景的就可以了。”他一面说一面把手指缩回外套袖管里。

“我刚好知道有个地方。”琼斯不紧不慢地说。他们很快驶离了小巷。

一路上谁也没有开口。亚瑟安静地坐在座椅上，忍不住想要蜷缩起双腿，把脑袋埋在膝盖里，让自己变得越小越好。随着他们越来越接近市中心，光影在他脸上迅速掠过，街道与街边的建筑变得愈发眼熟起来。尽管某股沉甸甸的感觉坠挂在脊柱底部的末端，他并没有转过头去看琼斯，而是把脑袋倚靠在冰凉的车窗玻璃上，向窗外看去。这并不能缓解他逐渐升高的体感温度，但至少可以让他舒服些。

细想起来，一切都发生得有些突然。上一秒，亚瑟还在盯着窗外其他车的尾灯发怔；下一秒，一阵性冲动如同尖刺一般在他的体内横冲直撞地肆虐，让他不得不大口喘气。他向前俯身，安全带紧绷，发出粗重的呼吸声。

“你还好吗？”琼斯的声音如同蜂蜜那样丝滑，这触动了亚瑟体内的某种东西，助长他体内产生的微小火焰，让它燃烧得更加猛烈。

亚瑟发出一阵呻吟。“我……”他的舌头突然不听使唤起来，变得臃肿而迟钝。他全身上下的每一处都被包裹在炽热中，介于愉悦与疼痛之间的某种东西在其中涌动。“琼斯……”被抚摸的欲望、紧贴着另一具温暖身体的欲望几乎要让他发疯。他渴望得到填满。哦，上帝啊。

“我懂。”琼斯的声音里带着笑意，他说的每个字都显得从容不迫，亚瑟努力迫使自己不哭喊出来。“你需要我来照顾你，对吧？别着急，甜心，我们马上快到了。”他那平静得几乎像是高傲的语气仿佛汽油浇在火焰上，让它烧得更旺。至于他的气味……突然间他的气味变得无处不在，每个角落都充斥着明亮而浓烈的烟、火与柴油的味道。

“快一点。”亚瑟紧闭着双眼，嘶嘶叫道。”操，琼斯——“他的呻吟盖过了自己的声音，在安静的车内显得尤为刺耳。

“保持放松就好。“琼斯压低了声音说。

亚瑟挣扎着，努力保持清醒。他唯一能感受到的只有燥热，以及那绷紧了的痛苦的愉悦，以及将他全身包裹住的、如同木材燃烧一般味道的alpha的气息。他把蜷曲的手指伸到腿边，隔着裤子的布料抓挠自己的大腿，就好像这样可以缓解皮肤下面那叫人难以忍受的燥热。

他迷迷糊糊地感觉到琼斯扶着他从车里出来。他用手指攥住琼斯身上那件挺括的白色衬衫。亚瑟敢肯定他们进入了某间酒店的大堂。琼斯与柜台后面的年轻女人飞快地交谈了几句话，订好了房间。他看起来是那样迷人又愉快，没有人会想到他的脚踝旁藏着一把手枪。亚瑟听见他们提及自己，听见琼斯带着局促不安的笑声慌忙解释，听见女人对此一笑置之。

接着他们跌跌撞撞地进了电梯，亚瑟差点被自己的脚绊了一跤。电梯门在背后缓缓关闭——亚瑟突然发现自己的后背正抵在墙上，琼斯一只手抓着他的腰，另一只手抵在一侧墙上，把他圈在小小的空间里。琼斯向前倾身，轻吮亚瑟的脖颈。一阵颤栗传遍了亚瑟的整个身体，他发出一阵呻吟，抬起头给琼斯让出更多空间。

“你闻起来真棒。”琼斯低吼道，用牙轻轻蹭亚瑟下颚的皮肤，舌头所及之处无不激起熊熊的欲望之火。“我就想在这里和你做，美人儿。”

亚瑟发出一声哭喊，双腿在琼斯的抚摸下不停地颤抖。“不——不准现在就做。”他挣扎着说。

“放心，不会的。”琼斯在亚瑟的下颌边缘种下一片淤痕，激起一阵电流般的快感直冲脊柱。他的嘴唇贴着亚瑟的肌肤，发出一阵笑声，一只手在亚瑟的衬衫下摸索，抚摸着肋骨的突起。“我记得你特别强调要我在床上操你。”

电梯里响起轻轻的“叮”的一声。门一打开，琼斯便圈住亚瑟的肩膀，将他推向走廊。在一片迷糊中，亚瑟注意到这家酒店颇为高级，午夜蓝的地毯被金色的壁挂式烛台照亮，墙上挂着艺术插画。但当琼斯将他拉到自己身边，使他被温暖吞没的时候，他没法抗拒那股侵袭着他意识的迷雾，从喉咙里吐出轻轻的呻吟。

“马上就好，美人儿。”琼斯喃喃地说。

他们几乎是踉跄着摔进了房间。房门刚一关上，亚瑟便被猛推在门背上，他的肩和后背传来痛感，亚瑟倒吸一口气，脑袋向后仰去。琼斯凑近亚瑟的脖颈啃咬；电流般的痛苦的快感旋即传来，预示着一定会留下伤痕。

“我等不及要看你尖叫的样子了。”琼斯贴着他的皮肤，几乎精神错乱般呲牙咧嘴地说道。“天，美人儿，我要他妈的摧毁你。”

他的胸膛里涌起一股子冲动，不等他控制住自己便脱口而出。“亚瑟。”

琼斯僵住了。他挺直了背，目光把亚瑟牢牢定在门上，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的酒店房间里闪闪发亮。“你刚才说什么，甜心？”他的表情难以辨认，眼神里涌动的凶恶让亚瑟体内的脊柱末端被一股热流包裹。盯着他看就像是盯着夏天的烈日那样教人难以忍受。

现在已经不能回头了。亚瑟颤抖着强迫自己做了几次深呼吸。“我的名字是亚瑟，”他告诉琼斯，“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

哪怕琼斯认出了这个名字，他也保持不动声色。一个疯狂、夸张的笑容在他的脸上浮现。“亚瑟，”他说了一遍，好像在回味这个名字。他的声音变得那样低沉而饱含激情，天鹅绒般的嗓音呼唤着他的名字，让亚瑟忍不住颤抖。“很高兴认识你，亚瑟。”

“这是我的荣幸。”亚瑟说。他与琼斯四目相对，置体内难以忍受的热流于不顾。“阿尔弗雷德。”

琼斯——阿尔弗雷德——微笑起来。那是一个真正的、可怖的笑容，露出他尖利的犬齿，点亮那对蓝色的眼睛。他看起来异常美丽，就像一只专注于眼前猎物的致命的捕食者那样，他的长腿与宽阔的胸膛还有那种气质令多少alpha望其项背而不可及。亚瑟一阵颤栗，抵着门向下滑去，缓慢地大口呼吸，听凭琼斯的目光在他身上游走。他从未觉得自己如此像一只被逼入角落的兔子，心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。也许是发情让他变得不甚清醒，但他并不对此觉得反感。

眨眼间阿尔弗雷德便把他抱起来，亚瑟几乎没有反应的时间就被扔到了床上，向上弹起后又落回到床上，以一个并不优雅的姿势趴在整个床罩上。他扭动身子使自己面向天花板，用手肘支撑着身体。阿尔弗雷德俯视着他，剪裁得恰到好处的衬衫凸显出他宽阔的胸膛。先前夸张的笑容变成了某种更加神秘、更加危险的表情。不曾被亚瑟注意的omega直觉在他的脑中响起。他把脑袋歪向一边，露出脖颈，同时张开双腿。阿尔弗雷德的目光追随着他的每一个动作，让他忍不住颤栗。

慢慢地，琼斯把手放在领带上。“你有经验吗，亚瑟？”

亚瑟摇了摇头。“你是——”当阿尔弗雷德用灵活的手指解开自己的领带时，他忍不住呻吟一声。见鬼，他从来都难以抵抗风度翩翩的绅士诱惑。“你是对的，在你……猜测的时候。”

他没料到阿尔弗雷德还记得，对方露齿一笑。“这么说你从没让人操过你，嗯？”他用一只手将领带扯掉，把它扔在地上，目不转睛地瞧着亚瑟。“这很好。我讨厌被其他人抢先。”

接着，他把手伸向衬衫，故意慢下动作，不紧不慢地解开每一粒扣子。他一边注视着亚瑟扭动的样子，一边把头歪向一边。这绝对是在挑逗，而说真的，亚瑟现在没法耐着性子。他集中少许力量，将衬衫的布片从接缝处扯开，任凭碎片从阿尔弗雷德身上脱落下来。

有那么一刻，阿尔弗雷德似乎处于完全震惊的状态。但接着，他的笑容却更加夸张，眨眼间他的一只膝盖已经抵在床上，身体前倾，肩部肌肉像丛林大猫那样灵活地移动。“抱歉，甜心，我不是故意要让你久等的。”他发出呼噜声并向前匍匐，一只手按着亚瑟的胸骨，迫使他向后仰倒在床上。亚瑟的胸膛里燃起熊熊火焰。阿尔弗雷德用一只手支撑着向下俯视，他露出牙齿的样子活像一只捕食动物。“早该知道你等不及了。发情的感觉怎么样，嗯？”

亚瑟扭动身体，一边抬起下颌好露出脖子，沮丧感从他胸中升起。“你——唔嗯嗯嗯——你清楚得很。”他自己用手指摸索着裤子的纽扣，扭动着肩膀，把身上的西装夹克甩掉。在布料的遮盖之下，他的皮肤烫得像是在燃烧，热流顺着脊柱一路蔓延开去，而阿尔弗雷德离他这么近根本就是火上浇油。

“我来帮你。”阿尔弗雷德帮他脱掉外套和沾了血的衬衫，扔到房间另一边的角落里。他的指尖滑过亚瑟的胸膛，陷入肋骨间的凹陷处，然后他的手返回到亚瑟的裤子上，指甲在皮肤上留下红色的印记。带着诡秘的笑容与闪闪发亮的双眼，阿尔弗雷德解开纽扣，把亚瑟的裤子连同内裤一起向下拽，他抬起亚瑟的双腿，几乎使他整个人拗成两段，才把它们脱下来。

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的双腿固定在臀部两侧。然后，有那么一小会，他只是静静地注视着。他的眼神里充满了贪婪，像一只狼正盯着自己的猎物。亚瑟在那股目光的威压下忍不住颤栗。

“我的个天。”阿尔弗雷德低声哼道，话里带有浓厚的南方口音。他的手指急不可耐地陷入亚瑟大腿内侧的皮肤里。“这会儿你看起来真漂亮，美人儿。”他的目光向下瞥去，停留在亚瑟两腿中间。单单是阿尔弗雷德的存在便使亚瑟感到自己已经开始变得湿润。

亚瑟从未体验过这样的感觉。他并非没有产生过润滑，但那是因为他是个该死的会发情的omega——可没有一次像此刻这般汹涌不可阻挡。就好像他迫切地想要得到什么东西，那股急迫的渴望缠绕着他的脊椎骨，攀附在他的胸腔内。他张开着双腿，等待着被填满，心里只觉得空虚，完完全全的一阵空虚。话语几度涌上舌尖，但他将它们吞咽回肚里；他永远都不可能让阿尔弗雷德听到那些绝望、带着喘气的哀求。

“那就动作麻溜点。”他转而厉声说，声音里不可抑制地带着呻吟的意味。

阿尔弗雷德——仿佛精神失常的疯子那样——微笑起来。这副神情非常适合他，既凸显出下颌的棱角，又能带出他眼睛里那种仿佛电流一般的蓝色。仅仅是注视着他便让亚瑟喘不过气。“没问题，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你只要躺着想想英格兰就好[1]。” 

“去你的——哦哦哦哦哦。”亚瑟的咒骂突然打断了，因为他感到阿尔弗雷德的两根手指粗鲁地进入了他的体内。

阿尔弗雷德露出一个坏笑。“你说什么，甜心？”他弯了弯手指，亚瑟忍不住哭喊出声，大腿摩擦着阿尔弗雷德的臀部。“我没听清。”他将手指抽回，些许粗暴的动作让亚瑟的身体不断颤抖，然后再一次伸入亚瑟的体内。

不知从什么时候开始，亚瑟便开始全身颤抖个不停。它来势汹涌，令人措手不及，将身体的每一处肌肉都置于其控制之下。他并不觉得痛苦，仅仅是感到呼吸有些困难。快感抓挠着他的肌肤，与生理的疼痛中途交织在一起，混合成某种教人欲罢不能的欣快感。

显然，阿尔弗雷德很快厌倦了单纯的挑逗。他抽出手指，亚瑟立刻感到寒冷与空虚。可接着他听见了拉链声与布料摩擦声，下一刻，一样滚烫而沉甸甸的重物抵在亚瑟的甬道入口。

亚瑟好像给冻住了。每一根神经都在尖叫，知觉从四面八方涌来，身体仿佛被电流击中。每一处都在疼痛，不是过度拉伸就是过度挤压，不是过热就是过冷，而亚瑟不知道怎么呼吸。

然后，阿尔弗雷德动了起来，他的阴茎头部推入了亚瑟的甬道。

“操。”亚瑟喃喃地说，用失神的眼睛盯着昏暗的天花板。“哦，我操。我操。”

亚瑟的身体被一阵隆隆的低沉笑声带得震动起来。“你嘴可真毒，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德说，声音里带着明显的兴奋，显然他被逗乐了。他向前抽动臀部，使亚瑟哭喊出声。“你那镇静的样子上哪儿去了？莫非你这么容易就失去控制了？”又一阵笑声，阿尔弗雷德朝他俯身，一只胳膊环绕着亚瑟的脑袋，投下一片阴影。白牙点缀着他的恶意的笑容。“我打赌，要是现在切开你的喉咙，你发出的声音一定美妙极了。”

噢。就像有人重重揍了他一拳那样，亚瑟叫了一声，既像是呻吟又像是哀嚎。恐惧与兴奋使他阵阵颤抖。该死，它压倒了一切——这太多，这太剧烈了，但同时这还远远不够。他需要更多。

“哇哦，这还不赖。”阿尔弗雷德把脸埋进亚瑟的脖子里，向前抽动臀部。滚烫的呼吸与尖利的牙齿划过亚瑟的肌肤，他哭喊起来，脑袋向一侧歪去，闭目感受着如同波涛一般卷过头顶的阵阵快感。“你就喜欢听到这种威胁，对吗，甜心？你喜欢被人恐吓？”

“闭嘴。”

“有本事来反驳我。”

“我不——哈啊——”阿尔弗雷德在向前抽动的瞬间咬住他的脖子。感官的信息如同洪水涌入他的大脑，突然间他什么也感受不到了，只有模糊的视线里晃动的金星和黑色斑点。“等等，等等——这太过了，太过、过了——”

“我不这么想。”又一次抽插，他下颌的棱角处留下一个咬痕。亚瑟断断续续地呻吟着，急促的呼吸使他的胸腔发疼。“你同意让我在发情的时候操你。” 阿尔弗雷德把一只宽大的、布满枪茧的手按在亚瑟胸口，粗暴地沿着胸骨划过，用他长而灵活的手指在喉咙周围收拢。“那就得按我的方法办事，甜心。”

“哦老天，哦，老天——”

“叫我阿尔弗雷德。”

亚瑟闭紧双目，发出呻吟。“闭嘴。”他吼道，一边抓挠阿尔弗雷德的后背。他的指甲深深陷入肉里，撕裂着皮肤，让血珠从指间的缝隙渗出。“我不能——我不能——”

阿尔弗雷德的臀部与他的紧紧贴合在一起，让亚瑟的抱怨声戛然而止。哦。哦。突然间，那种被填满的感觉占据了他的全部身体。他大口喘息，仿佛肺中的氧气即将消耗殆尽。他的全部精神都集中在阿尔弗雷德长驱直入的阴茎上，在他体内产生几乎是触电一般的灼烧感。顺从与屈服如同药物在他的血液里翻滚，亚瑟身子一软，睁开眼睛，机械般地盯着天花板，张开的手指铺在阿尔弗雷德背上。

阿尔弗雷德以一种缓慢得痛苦的速度慢慢抽回臀部。亚瑟哀叫一声，徒劳地抓挠他的后背，阿尔弗雷德在他体内位置的空缺已经使他感到空虚。他再也不会与人结合得如此完美，不会与他人一起。除了阿尔弗雷德。接着，阿尔弗雷德又一次把自己推入他的体内，动作缓慢而深长。

这一次的节奏并不像亚瑟预料的那样快而粗暴。可这也绝非温和；每一次的抽插都是那样深入完整，让亚瑟喉头一紧，这感觉就像阿尔弗雷德正在他体内刻下一个永久的标记。

快感如波涛一般在他的体内堆叠，拍打着他的肺壁，让他感到呼吸困难，每一次呼吸都像是呛进一口水。阿尔弗雷德的每一次抽插都好似一道闪电，将快感与疼痛遍布在亚瑟的肌肤。他感到无法呼吸，他渴望更多，那感觉强烈得让他忍不住颤抖。热流在胃的底部阵阵刺痛，每当阿尔弗雷德抽出的时候便灼烧起来。

突然，阿尔弗雷德抽动了几下便停住了，他的阴茎完全进入亚瑟的体内，而且——而且有什么东西正在膨胀。他的结肿胀起来，将他们勾连在一起，使亚瑟无法呼吸。

不等亚瑟倒抽一口气，他便射了。体内的热流燃烧到了顶点，就像超新星那样刺眼，几乎要把他灼烧成灰烬——接下来的瞬间，那光芒便黯淡下去，变成滋滋作响的小火苗。亚瑟倒吸一口气，感到一阵温暖的湿润在他体内播撒，煽动着那火苗，在脊椎骨的尾部形成一种愉快舒适的坠挂感。

然后，趁着他刚达到高潮的晕晕乎乎的当儿，突然，牙齿攀上了他脖与肩之间的肌腱处并咬下去。用力地咬下去。有那么一瞬，疼痛感传了过来，让亚瑟忍不住哭喊出声，指甲深陷进阿尔弗雷德的肉里。大量旋即产生的内啡肽使一切都笼罩在柔和的金色迷雾之下。他的胸中充满温暖，温度沿着阿尔弗雷德的皮肤与他接触的地方四散开去。满足感从后颈一路攀附至他的指尖。这种感觉是如此……合适。就好像这正是他所应该得到的。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，微笑起来，露出唇上沾有的些微的血。这个笑容比亚瑟先前看到的任何一次都更柔和。仍然疯狂、仍然充满野性，却被暖流与金色迷雾所减弱。

当然，就在这个时刻，阿尔弗雷德低下头吻了他。一对嘴唇轻柔而缓慢地抵在他的嘴唇上移动。尝起来像铁制品、黑巧克力和硝烟的味道。亚瑟在他的嘴里发出呻吟，移动臀部好感受到阿尔弗雷德的结在体内拉扯的感觉，手指绕着阿尔弗雷德背上的疤痕打圈。

当阿尔弗雷德抽身打断这一吻时，他仍在微笑。“刚想到我还没亲过你。”他说。

“嗯哼。”有那么一会，亚瑟只想静静躺着，仅仅看着阿尔弗雷德的微笑便使他感到满足。然后，他抬起头试图抓住阿尔弗雷德的下颌，接着用手肘从他的鼻子跟前扫过，但阿尔弗雷德抓住了他纤细的手腕并固定在一侧。他们大口喘息着，朝对方怒目圆睁，阿尔弗雷德的胸膛里仍回荡着吼叫的余音。

“我并不讨厌看到你热情的样子，甜心，”阿尔弗雷德透过笑容冲他咆哮，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着危险与暴力的预兆。他的手指攥紧了亚瑟的手腕，亚瑟突然想起那个威胁要用一只手折断他手腕的诺言，他这才想到阿尔弗雷德大概真的能实现自己的诺言。轻而易举地。恐惧伴随着他心脏的跳动，与腹底的那种兴奋遥相呼应。“可你不会想在被我抓住的时候来惹怒我的。”

“你他妈的标记了我，琼斯。”亚瑟的目光如同雷鸣般怒不可遏。“我可没同意这么做。”

琼斯的脸上掠过笑容，这并不能掩饰他眼里的狂怒。“所以我才没问你。”

“基督啊。”亚瑟让头向后倒在床垫上，无视突如其来的偏头痛。等热流准备好回来的时候它自然会消失的。“在和某人永远标记联系起来之前先说一声，真的有那么难吗？”浮于表面的怒气逐渐从他的声音里淡出。说实话，他自己并不介意。刚刚建立的联系还显得新鲜而温暖，在血液里嗡嗡地低鸣。

阿尔弗雷德大笑。“如果你不想那么麻烦，大可以抓住机会就立刻朝我开枪。可你没有，转而几乎是命令我在发情的时候操你。”

“少给自己脸上贴金了。”他的眼皮逐渐打架，疲惫开始渗入体内。短短这一天发生了这么多事，他已经累坏了。从某种程度上看，阿尔弗雷德的结几乎使人感到安慰。“你不过是我能联系上的唯一一个alpha罢了。我没有其他路可走。”

“可你闻上去很高兴。”

“绝对没有。”

“我的鼻子从不撒谎，美人儿。”阿尔弗雷德张开双唇，亲吻他的脖子。“现在，你闻起来就像是一个快乐而满足的omega。”尖利的牙齿咬住亚瑟的下颌，迫使他发出一声低吟。“而且有我的气味。”

“那，这又是谁的错？”

“即使屁股里有一根带结的鸡巴，你也还是那么暴躁。”阿尔弗雷德贴着亚瑟的皮肤窃笑。“咱们还得想法子解决这个问题。我打赌，总有办法能把你治得服服帖帖。”宽大而敏捷的手掌抚摸着亚瑟侧面的肌肤，在肋骨起伏间穿梭，恰到好处的按压力度使他胸口一紧。“要我猜，咱们还有足够时间让我把它找出来，嗯？”

“嗯哼。”他们笼罩在安静下。只有呼吸声与偶尔其中一人移动臀部时布料发出的轻轻摩擦声。一派完美的、祥和的平静。亚瑟意识到，他正迅速地对这种平静感到厌倦。

在过去的两年里，他的生活不过是一种处在压抑之下的平静。就好像一切都是透过药物作用后的眩晕看出去的那样。而现在——被一个以屠戮为乐、精神失常的雇佣杀手困在身下，忍受着发情的余热，以及他力量的逐渐回归——亚瑟发现自己无比怀念这样刺激的生活。任何别的东西都无法与之相比。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他喃喃地、几乎有些含混不清地说。“我有一个……请求。”

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德亲了亲他的脸颊，动作轻柔得让他想发抖。“你打算求我吗？”

“当然不是。我只是在想，等我的发情结束，我们该不该去狩猎。”

“那要看了。你想一起狩猎什么？”

听到这句话，亚瑟睁开了眼睛。电流般的蓝色眼睛向下注视着他，锐利的眼神几乎直直地切下来；但亚瑟体内自有一团火焰，在他的眼睛后面熊熊燃烧，他目不转睛地看着阿尔弗雷德。“我想可以从我们亲爱的朋友格雷先生开始。”他说道，阿尔弗雷德的嘴角扭成一个大大的笑容。“我们两个都还和他没完呢。”

阿尔弗雷德朝他送去的笑容简直比刚诞生的恒星还刺眼。“我喜欢你现在的表情，”他说，臀部一边规律地向前小幅运动，迫使亚瑟从喉咙里发出一阵呻吟。“那是嗜血的样子。总有一天我们会使你变成超级反派的，甜心。”

“哦，我的心肝。”亚瑟按照母亲教他的那样露出一个微笑。聪明、狡诈，比一个普通omega的笑容恰好宽一点点。只露出牙齿尖，绿色的眼睛里闪过残暴和危险。这样的笑容就连最危险的alpha也能震慑——而阿尔弗雷德呢，当然，只是看入了迷。“你还没摸过枪的时候我就是一个超级反派了。”

“很好。”阿尔弗雷德同样露出他的牙齿。在旁人看来，他们一定像两只野生动物那样，在透过窗户照射进来的月光下显得桀骜不驯而无所拘束。终于来到了这一步。亚瑟早已厌倦任人摆布的生活。“一起来狂欢吧，宝贝。”

对阿尔弗雷德·琼斯这样的男人来说，这几乎可以视作求婚了。

注[1]：因阿尔弗雷德穿着的背带裤装扮酷似魔术逃脱大师胡迪尼，故亚瑟对其如此称呼  
注[2]：原文为lay back and think of England，一种指性行为的隐晦说法，这里阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟出此言无疑是对亚瑟英国出身的一种戏谑。


End file.
